Open Your Eyes
by TrueEnglishRose
Summary: To see the world; the damage, the truth, the pain, the beauty, you have to open your eyes. To be able to help others and be a better person, you have to open your eyes. To heal, you have to open your eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Obviously, this is a new story of mine. It bit me in the ass last week and it won't let go, so I thought I'd share it with you. I have no idea where it's going, which is unusual for me. I know there won't be any angst, because we all know I'm a wimp for that, but yeah . . . who knows where this will take me.**

**I don't have a beta/pre-reader for this, because she's up to her neck in finishing her novel! :D texasbella, you get your ass in this story and I'll find a way to kick your it. We need Surreal ASAP! Lol.**

**I don't own anything, of course, but I do like playing with the characters ;)**

"How're you doing, Little Sis?" Edward asked as he looked over the table to the small girl sitting opposite him. She smiled brilliantly back at him before taking a small fry from his plate.

"_So_ much better. The doctor said it would take a long while to get my energy back to normal levels, but between you and the parentals, it seems to be covered," Alice replied and Edward calmed a little.

When he got the call two months ago that his little sister had been rushed to hospital, he dropped everything to be by her side.

Growing up, he had been incredibly close to her. They were born seven years apart and as the older brother, he took his role very seriously.

When Alice was admitted to hospital with a ruptured ovarian cyst, he knew he had to be there. The doctor Alice had at the time was a complete fool and sent her home with mild painkillers. He refused to believe it was any worse than a bad case of period pains.

"Eight weeks is little to no time to recover from that type of surgery, blood poisoning and blood loss, Alice. We have to do everything we can to make you fit as a fiddle," Edward replied with a shy smile.

Edward may have been over protective and headstrong when it came to Alice, but it worked both ways. He knew that Alice would be there whenever he needed her.

It's just how they worked.

"I know, Edward and I can't thank any of you enough." Alice replied meekly, stealing another fry.

Across town, the rain fell like a sheet, sticking to anything it could.

A cop, new on the job, pulled a dark haired woman from her car. He couldn't believe he'd found her like this.

The evidence of her drinking clear in her voice as she slurred and stumbled about the ground.

"People like you make me sick," he spat as he turned her on the spot and went to cuff her, never taking his eyes off the small infant in the back of the car.

Once the woman was secure and cuffed, he searched her for ID.

"So, Isabella Biers, looks like you're in a whole lot of trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, one and all. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews for the first chapter. I'm so glad that it's already tugged at your heart strings :) **

**I now have a rough idea where this story is going, but I won't say too much for now, because things can always change. **

**Future chapter lengths are varying between 300 and 1000. Very short, I know, but I like to leave chapters where they should naturally end. I hate filling chapters with nonsense just to make them longer. I honestly have no idea how long this story will be with chapters. Sorry about that.**

* * *

**Two**

Edward finished his late lunch with Alice, then made his way to Esme's Craft Barn.

Their mother had a love of all things that could be made with bits and bobs, old furniture and scraps of material. She could turn an old tin can into a beautiful picture frame in a matter of moments, always seeing the beauty in all things, even if it was classed as trash.

Money had been tight in the town since the bad economy hit. Esme then started classes on how to make homemade gifts and to 'upcycle' unused items to save money where people could. It started with the young children of the town. They'd make presents for their parents out of any scrap. As long as it was homemade, it was perfect in their eyes.

"And there's my favorite son, how are you?" Esme asked as soon as Edward walked into her small store. Edward smiled as the woman made her way toward him. She was wearing an old button down shirt of his father's and her face, arms and hands were splattered with various colors of paint. Her hair was up in a messy bun, pencils and small paintbrushes sticking out the top of it as wispy bits of hair fell down around her face.

To Edward, she looked beyond perfect.

"Mom, I'm your only son, but I'm fine, thank-you," he joked back, bringing his mom into his arms for a hug. He towered above her short frame, resting his chin on her head as he looked over her latest creation and breathed in her scent. It was a mixture of her perfume and the paint she was using.

"Thanks for popping in. I know you're busy these days, but I was hoping you could take this parcel to your dad this afternoon. We had a load of toys donated to us and I thought the children's ward could do with something new," Esme said and Edward nodded once he pulled away from her.

Esme's Craft Barn was also used for the new Care Bank. Anyone and everyone could donate whatever they liked. Food, toys, furniture and clothes. If the food was close to its use by date, Esme just simply cooked it up and froze it. Any clothes that couldn't be used were simply made into something else. Everything that came through the doors was used in one way or another.

"Of course I will. I have a few house calls to do, but we have a meeting this afternoon, so I'll give them to him then," he replied and made his way over to the small table at the end of the store. It was the perfect size to hold the kettle and he was in need of a good 'cuppa', as his dad called his tea.

Edward had followed his dad's love of tea, preferring it over coffee and it was the only difference in tastes between him and his sister. Alice preferred hot chocolate and fruit juices, never liking the taste of tea and coffee.

Carlisle, his dad, was born in London, but one look at Esme on a visit to the States had him leaving everything behind to stay with the love of his life. The only thing he bought with him was his tea bags, an old, heavily carved wooden cross and the family bible. Edward's grandparents adored Esme when they finally met and they knew that Carlisle had fallen deeply in love with the young girl. They gave them their blessing after one day of seeing the couple together.

"How's Mrs. Benson? I hear she's recovering well, but you know what this town is like for gossiping," Esme asked as she placed her own mug next to Edward's, signaling that she wanted one, too.

"She's fine, honestly. I can't tell you much, of course, but she's home and not in so much pain as she was," he replied.

Less than an hour later, with the large parcel on the backseat of his car, he gave his mom a hug goodbye and promised to be round for dinner later that night.

Just before he pulled up to his first patient of the afternoon, his cell bleeped, letting him know that he was needed at the police station.

* * *

**I think we all know why he's going to the station. **

**I'll be updating every other day, I think, so you won't have to wait long for Edward and Bella to meet ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for your love of this story so far. As agreed by many, Esme is a true sweetheart. Edward learned from the best, it seems. And yes, Carlisle is English. Mmm, that sexy British accent . . . .**

* * *

**Three**

Edward walked into the police station with a small smile as he saw Angela Cheney, the local social worker and friend from school, sitting on the long wooden bench by the doors. In her arms was a small baby, dressed in pale pink, fast asleep.

"Hi Hun, how's today treating you?" he asked as he walked over to her and looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms. The baby couldn't have been more than a few months old and it made Edward think about why Angela was here with it.

"My day would certainly be better if parents didn't take to the streets, _drinking_, with an infant in their cars," she replied bitterly in a low tone.

Edward was shocked for two reasons. The first being that he was horrified that anyone could drink and drive at all, let alone with children in the car. The second was how harshly Angela had spoken. He had never seen her so angry. She had always been shy and quiet in school. She had let her hair down a little since leaving school, but never like this.

"The baby was in the car while they were drunk?" Edward asked, the shock evident in his voice.

"Yeah, Reece arrested her at the side of the road. There's no proof that she's the mother of this little one. She could be the babysitter or the girlfriend of the father. I'm waiting on a call from the office before I can go in and sort out the paperwork. Until we can locate someone who is responsible or the woman is let go by the judge, this little one will be with Child Services," Angela replied.

"I think that's why I'm here," Edward replied, holding up a blood test kit. The tests were always performed for court evidence if the person refused to – or simply couldn't –give a breath sample. Edward being the on-call doctor for today, meant that it was his job to perform the test.

He wasn't too keen on doing this. There had been several times that he had someone try and take a swing at him for simply doing his job. One time, a man grabbed him by the tie and tried to choke him. Edward refused to wear a tie in the station after that.

"I'll go chase down Reece and get this over with," he replied and walked toward the back of the small police station. It didn't take him long to find the black haired, young man and Edward got him to bring the woman to him while he set up his kit in the very small, but practical medical room. It housed a small bed, a screened off toilet and a desk for paperwork. There wasn't even a window, but it was practical and that's all he needed it to be.

"Dr. Cullen, we're going to have a problem with this one, she's all over the place and not fit to even stand," Reece said through the door and with a roll of his eyes, Edward followed the police officer to the cell.

The moment the cell door opened, the blood drained from Edward's face as his body filled with dread.

"ANGELA, GET IN HERE!" he hollered as he rushed the small distance to the girl and fell to his knees.

* * *

**So, do you think Bella ****_is_**** drunk? Why did Edward scream for Angela? So many questions! Lol. If I can get the time, I'll update once more later. It is the 4****th**** July, after all xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good morning/afternoon/evening to you all :)**

**So many theories came up about Edward and Bella. This chapter you find out what's wrong with Bella. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Four**

Angela took just seconds to reach Edward, but to him, it felt like minutes. When she came to the doorway, she let out a muffled scream before handing the baby to Reece and then coming to Edward's side, her shaking hand reaching toward the face of the woman she hadn't seen in so many years.

"Bella," she whispered as she took in the gaunt face of her childhood friend.

"Get Charlie on the phone, Angela. I need to call dad," Edward said robotically before standing up and turning to face Reece.

"Get me her bag, ID, anything! She's not fucking drunk, you prick!" Edward cried out and turned back to Bella.

One side of her face was a more drooped than what was normal, but at least Edward knew what to do. He pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance before calling his dad. He replayed what he knew was the problem and Carlisle agreed with him and said that he'd be waiting by the hospital door's for them to arrive.

"She's suffered from migraines since we've known her. This," Edward motioned toward Bella. "Is not her drunk. This is a Hemiplegic Migraine. It mimics a stroke and can be serious if left untreated. At what point did you think she was drunk? She doesn't smell like she's had even a drop to drink. Did you think about that? And how long has it been since you arrested her?" Edward ranted. He knew he was being harsh, but he had his reasons and he needed to vent. Reece was sadly his target board. "Didn't you think that it could be something serious like this, maybe she could have been a diabetic or worse! Did you just want to score brownie points with the Chief? He's her God Damn fucking father you idiot!" He continued to shout as he checked Bella over.

Edward had barely cursed since he left childhood and the shocked look on Reece's face was enough to calm him a little. No, he needed to calm right down and wait for the EMTs.

He sat down on what they called a bed and pulled Bella into his arms. It was clear to him that she hadn't been eating properly. Her skin wasn't a healthy shade and her lips were dry. He ran his hands through her brittle hair, willing her to wake up.

Reece stumbled out the door and when he came back a moment later, he pulled Bella's belongings from the clear evidence bag and handed it to Edward.

Edward quickly scanned the contents. His mind was going at a mile a minute as he came across her ID, things of the baby's and then, at last, an empty prescription bottle for strong migraine tablets. What worried him was the prescription for contraception. She shouldn't be on any form of this type with the migraines that she suffers. What was her doctor thinking?

Before he do anything else, the EMTs came into the small cell, followed by a frantic looking Angela.

"Charlie's on the boat with Billy this afternoon, but Jake promised to go out and get hm. He's going to bring him to the hospital as soon as he can, but it will be a while. Jake doesn't know how far up the Sound they've gone," she said.

Edward nodded before explaining to the EMTs what was happening. They quickly put Bella on oxygen before fitting an IV drip for fluids. Painkillers were next and they gave her all that they could until she was at the hospital.

Angela let out a humorless chuckle. "She's going to love seeing that when she's fully with it," she said as they looked at the cannula sticking out from the side of her wrist.

Edward tried to smile, but he just couldn't. His mind was stuck on the woman who was now being strapped down to a stretcher. How could she have turned back up in this town, all this time later, and with a baby?

* * *

**As a sufferer of Hemiplegic Migraines, I can tell you, first hand, that they are not nice. The last one I had put me in hospital and I was scared stiff the whole time. You can normally recover from each attack within 24-48 hours, but depending on your overall health, that can vary. And no, you should never be put on contraceptives if you're a HM sufferer.**

**More information to work out in this chapter. More information breeds more questions lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good morning one and all :)**

**You will notice with this story that it's very family orientated. Everyone is close knit and will look out for each other. Things might also come up that might not make any sense, but as most of you know, I write everything for a reason ;)**

* * *

**Five**

As soon as the ambulance pulled up to the front of the hospital, Edward and Angela got out of their cars and followed Bella through the doors. As promised, Carlisle was already waiting and checked her over as she was wheeled down the long corridor.

Carlisle bushed off all help from the other doctors and nurses, never taking his eyes from Bella, except for once. When he looked at the baby in Angela's arms.

"Did she stop breathing at all, do you know?" he asked.

"Reece said that she wasn't coherent or cooperative when he arrested her, but didn't know anything else. He thought she was drunk," Angela said.

"She looks in a sorry state, but I'm sure she'll be fine in a few days. This is the worst I've seen with her attacks. Did anyone search her bags or car for medications?" Carlisle asked.

"She had a prescription for Triptans, but it was empty. I worked out that if she'd been taking them daily, she would have run out about a month ago. There was also a prescription for OCPs, which I don't understand. Any doctor who knew about her HM wouldn't have dared to put her on contraceptives," Edward replied as they arrived at a private room.

"She'll need a CT scan and I'll hook her up to a Valproic Acid IV. I'll also run some tests to see if there's any underlying problems that need to be dealt with ASAP. It's a shame there was no address for her. It would have been possible to gather her records. Why on earth would a doctor put her on OCPs?" Carlisle concluded with a puzzled look and then got to work on what he needed to do.

Edward didn't leave Bella's side the whole time, but his eyes did wander over to Angela and the baby she was holding. He couldn't grasp that Bella could be a mother. She had never been maternal when they were younger, but maybe with time, things had changed.

Edward and Angela had been at the hospital for less than twenty minutes before Alice and Esme had made their presence known. They didn't even have to tell Edward they were there. Esme's voice told them all they needed to know.

_"__I don't give two English hoots if we're family or not, Little Miss Prissy, that girl in there is like a daughter to me and I will walk in there if I want to or not and you sure as hell can't stop me!" _Esme's voice, although muffled by the door, was loud and clearer than Edward had heard for years.

"That woman scares me. She can be so meek and mild and then _boom_, this voice appears out of nowhere," Angela whispered across the bed.

"How do you think I felt as a kid?" Edward joked just a little as he looked over Bella's print outs. She'd stabilized in the few minutes since they'd arrived at the hospital and it just confirmed to Edward that his father was a walking wonder. What that man didn't know wasn't worth knowing.

They were sat either side of Bella and kept a close eye on her as the nurses came in and out. Carlisle had drawn some vials of blood and was personally taking them down to the lab to have them tested for everything he could. He hadn't liked the look of how ill Bella seemed and he vowed to do anything he could to help her.

"Edward, why do you think she's here, how did she get here?" Angela whispered and moved the sleeping infant in her arms. Both Edward and Angela had agreed that they were at least glad that the baby seemed well cared for. Her diaper bag was well stocked and her clothes were clean.

Edward looked at the baby first, then looked to Angela.

"I wouldn't like to guess, Ange, but what I do know is that Bella doesn't look well. Dad can't even look for medical records because we don't know where she's been living," he replied as the door swung open and Alice flanked their mother's side as the nurse cowered away from them.

"Oh dear Lord," Esme whispered, raising her hand to her mouth, as she took in the sleeping form in the bed.

"Edward?" Alice whispered, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Come here, Munchkin," he replied, opening his arms up for Alice.

Edward held on tightly to his little sister, telling her that everything would be okay and that Bella was going to be fine.

The only problem was, that while Edward had seen this happen a few times since being a _doctor_, it was completely different when it was someone you loved who was going through it.

* * *

**So what do you think about Alice and Carlisle so far?**

**And yes, there's some of focus on the baby in this chapter, which will be explained in future chapters. No, Edward isn't the dad. He hasn't seen Bella for quite a few years.**

**Just remember one thing. Anyone can be a father, but it takes a special man to be a dad ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Friday everyone! I hope you like this chapter. There's a little bit more information to come out ;)**

* * *

**Six**

"I need you to leave the room, Edward," Esme said after she had regained her composure.

"Why? She's not even awake," he replied, confused. _He_ was the doctor in the room.

"Because as a woman and the only mother figure here, I need to check that she's okay. I don't know what she's been through or how she'll feel if she wakes up to see your ugly mug. Now, I need you to listen to your mother and do as you're told," Esme replied and Edward knew his place with his mother was set.

He left the room with a sigh, but his break from being by Bella's side gave him a few minutes to think.

Bella would be twenty seven now. No, she would be coming up twenty seven. He hadn't seen her in nearly ten years and he'd never thought he'd see her again. It was always a mystery when Bella left. One day she was here, the next, she'd left a note and was gone.

Edward dealt with a lot of anger over that following year. They had been so close, all of them, but then she just upped and left without a single goodbye to anyone.

Charlie refused to believe that Bella would just go, but her note was pretty self-explanatory. She didn't like the town, she was too closed in and she needed to find herself. That was it. She was unhappy and she wanted to leave to get away from the place. That hurt Edward more than anyone knew.

Charlie wasn't much better. He'd blamed himself since the day she left. She was only sixteen, with little to no money and no transport of her own. She'd barely taken any of her belongings, not even her favorite book. Charlie asked Edward several times if Bella had hated the town and himself that much. Charlie asked if he hadn't spent enough time with her, if she resented him. It was well known in the town that her parents didn't have the easiest of splits. Was that what caused her to leave?

Renee, Bella's mother, never hid the fact that she hadn't wanted a baby. She didn't want to get married and she certainly didn't want to stay in the small town where she was. She was only supposed to be there for the last year of school while her father finished out his managerial contract at the logging plant.

By the time Charlie and Renee had been dating just a few months, she was pregnant and their parents were planning the rest of their lives for them. They were married before the end of the school year and that was that. Renee had grown to hate Charlie for 'tying her down' and made sure the whole town knew it.

By the time Bella could toddle about, Renee had reached her limit and was filing for divorce. She'd left town before the ink had dried on the papers, leaving Charlie and Bella to fend for themselves. And since Bella left, Charlie had blamed himself completely. He thought he wasn't enough of a parent to fill both roles and Bella had obviously suffered because of it.

"Edward! Is it true, is she back?" Charlie shouted down the hall as he ran toward Edward. The same nurse that cowered from Esme bitched as she walked passed about the place turning into a circus. Edward just raised a brow to her before turning to face Charlie.

"She's in there, Charlie. Mom's with her now with Angela and Alice, but you do need to know something first, before you barge in there," Edward said and Charlie nodded, his body shaking.

"There's a _baby_ in there. We've got no proof that she's Bella's, but Reece is having her truck towed to the station to see if there's anything else in there that can help us," Edward said and felt sorry for the man who was stood in front of him. He looked to have aged a decade in a matter of seconds.

Edward led Charlie to a row of seats just down from the room and explained everything he knew. From her arrest by Reece to when they got to the hospital, he explained it all. Charlie grew paler with each knew thing that was said. Luckily they were stopped from talking anymore when Carlisle walked up to them with Bella's test results.

"She's severely anemic and lacking other key nutrients, but nothing else has been flagged that we can see with the first round. We'll have to wait to do further tests, if they're needed and of course, it would be good to have a chat with her and see what she's been going through. Just by looking at her I can tell that she hasn't been eating and that worries me greatly," Carlisle explained and as Edward took it in, Charlie stood and started pacing the floor.

"Why now, why is she back now? And you say she looks ill or damaged in some way? Do I need to kick someone's ass as a father or hunt them down as a cop?" he griped, pulling at his hair with each step.

Edward looked to his father for answers, but Carlisle couldn't give any. The only person who could help Charlie was the reason why he was in this state.

"I think what would be best, is if you let Bella feed your beautiful granddaughter and then see with your own eyes how Bella is. She needs her _daddy_ more than she needs a _cop_, but she's tired, Charlie. She's just woken up and it's no surprise that she was scared stiff, seeing us all there. She keeps repeating that she's sorry and it wasn't her fault. I have a feeling that she didn't leave this town the way she had explained in her letter to you, Charlie. Edward, she's asking for you to go in first. I'll stay here with Charlie until you're done," Esme said from the doorway of the room.

For the second time in one day, the blood drained from Edward's face.

* * *

**So what do you think? It's out the baby ****_is_**** Bella's, more information is there about Bella leaving and her past with her parents. **

**I know, I know, more questions than answers. Sorry about that . . . kind of lol.**

**The posting schedule for this story will now be: Monday, Wednesday and Friday. If I can, I might even throw up a chapter over the weekends if I can. **

**As always, I'd love to hear your views on the chapter ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Monday morning. Or just morning, if it's not a happy one lol.**

**Please excuse any errors, my eyes are playing up on me at the moment :(**

* * *

**Seven**

Edward stood by the doorway to the room and wiped his clammy hands on his pants before taking a step passed his mom and entered the room. He hadn't been this nervous since asking Bella out on a date when he had just turned seventeen.

When Alice and Angela saw Edward, they all shared a look before the girls whispered a quick goodbye and left the room, shutting the door behind them.

Edward couldn't fight it anymore and turned his eyes to where Bella was. She was laying in the bed, sat slightly up, but with her head resting back against the pillows with her eyes closed. At her breast, was _her_ baby girl.

The vision in front of Edward rocked him to his core.

Thoughts overtook Edward, one by one, hitting him with no break in between them. That should have been _his_ Bella in that bed, with _his_ baby. But it wasn't. All those dreams when they were younger seemed too have been washed away. And now he had to be strong for girl he didn't know any more.

He slowly made his way over to her bed and sat down on the edge of it, reaching for her hand. Her body was shaking as she tried to hold in her sobs.

"Hey," he said pathetically. He didn't know what else he could say. Well, he did, but he didn't think now was the time.

"Hey," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes stayed closed as he used his spare hand to reach and touch the top of the baby's head, feeling the soft, down like hair, the same color as her mom's.

"I missed you, Bella. So much. And now I'm nervous and scared that this is just a dream and when I wake up, you'll be gone again," he whispered and his words were enough to open up the floor gates. Bella openly sobbed as she held her baby. Tears flowed down her cheeks and all Edward could do was to try and soothe her.

"I – missed – you – too," she stuttered out through her breaths, but still kept her eyes closed. Edward didn't know if this was because of the migraine she suffered or because she didn't want to look at him. He did note, as a doctor, that her speech was better than what he was expecting, though. Some HM sufferers took days to recover from such a migraine.

"Are you staying, Bella, are you back for good?" He asked.

"Yeah. . . I'm not going back _there_ again," she whispered once she'd calmed down.

Edward and Bella spoke no more, not one word, while he was in her hospital room.

Just over an hour went by with Edward just holding her hand and watching the baby suckle. With each passing minute, Edward thought of a hundred different things he wanted to say or ask, but he held his tongue. He knew that now was not the time.

Bella looked exhausted and completely washed out, despite sleeping a little.

When he looked at the large clock on the wall above the door, Edward kept in a sigh as he thought about his shift that he was due on in just a short while.

He didn't want to leave Bella for one minute, but he had no choice. He had no option but to work and Bella needed to speak with Charlie before she could properly rest for the night.

Edward stood up from the bed, noticing how the baby had finished eating. Without asking, he carefully lifted the little girl from Bella's arms and placed her in the small plastic crib that Carlisle had placed in the room.

When Edward turned to see Bella, her eyes were still closed, but tears were free-flowing down her cheeks.

"I'll be back to see you soon," he whispered and left a long, soft kiss on her forehead before he left the room.

He nodded to Charlie, who was still waiting outside the room and then he left for his shift.

Edward went through the motions of work. He did all that was asked of him like he was in autopilot. At shift change, he handed over to the next doctor and drove home, exhausted.

He made it home as the sun peeked over the horizon. He undressed in a haze, thoughts taking over again.

Then he climbed into bed. The warm body next to him rolled over and placed an arm over his chest, pulling him closer.

"Good shift?" she mumbled.

"Yeah,"

"Any good cases?" the sleepy voice asked.

"Bella's back. She's in the hospital, T," he whispered.

* * *

**Now hold your horses and stow your pitchforks! Let's face it. Edward is 28, bloody gorgeous and a brilliant doctor. So yes, he has a girlfriend. Yes, this ****_IS_**** an Edward and Bella story and ****_NO_****, there won't be any cheating. I never understood many of the fics where Edward was ****_the_**** perfect man, yet ****_didn't_**** have a girlfriend, ready to sweep Bella off her feet. I'm writing this fic as true to life as I can, but I won't be writing any 'intimate' moments between Edward and his g/f. **

**While information comes out about where Bella has been and what's happened to her, both she and Edward will be confused. There's a lot planned for these two and it can't be rushed. All I ask is that you have a little faith in me 3**

**Also . . . would anyone like to hear from Bella?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hmm, I don't think many people liked that Edward had a girlfriend. I didn't get half as many reviews for the last chapter as I normally do. I'm sorry if you weren't happy with how I wrote it and you've decided to continue reading :(**

* * *

**Eight**

Bella was in hospital just one day before Carlisle said that she was fit to leave. To his disappointment, Edward hadn't spent much time with her at all. His mom, Alice and Angela had taken up much of Bella's time and Edward could hardly get in a minute or two before his next shift.

Tia had been a great sounding board through the long hours. Edward had vented with anger, which had snuck back in, and Tia helped him deal with it. Where he couldn't see any answers, Tia was able to give an outsider's point of view.

They had only been together a matter of months and while neither of them were ready to say the _three magic words_ to each other, they got on like a house on fire and enjoyed each others company very much.

Edward had made it very clear in the beginning that he had only ever loved one person and when Tia asked, Edward was quick to explain everything about Bella. Instead of his new girlfriend getting jealous of someone no longer in his life, she encouraged him to talk about his past and Bella. Edward explained how young they both were, but what a natural step it was to date Bella.

Tia, in turn, liked to hear about what they used to get up to as a group. She'd been an only child, just like Bella, but didn't have any close friends growing up. Edward felt bad for her and promised that he'd introduce Tia to Emmett and Rose quite soon.

As a nurse, Tia worked awkward shifts, just like Edward and when she left this afternoon, Edward couldn't stand the silence of the house, so he headed over to Charlie's.

Now he was sat down at Charlie's kitchen table as the men drank a beer and thought about the last couple of days.

Charlie, once again, recounted what happened when Bella left. It was something Edward found painful to hear.

"And now she has a baby. My baby has a baby and I wasn't there for her, Edward. Do you have any idea what that does to a father? Even now, she's at your _parent's_ house and not at home where she _should_ be, where she belongs," Charlie griped, but Edward could see he wasn't angry. He was just overwhelmed.

"Charlie, between the women in our lives and my father, they decided that she would be better there. Would I prefer it if she was here with you? Of course I would, but I have a feeling that Bella hasn't said all that needs to be with what happened to her. She also has to get her milk supply back up to what Eloise needs. I'm sure you don't want to send Bella to her bedroom every time she needs to use the pump. She's also needing a _mother_ at the moment and you know how close Bella and my mom were,"

Esme had always been the 'go to' mom in the town. She never judged anyone and always had an ear open for anyone who needed to talk. She gave sound advice, but stressed that the kids needed to talk to their own parents too, whether they liked the outcome or not. Bella was more special than anyone else, though.

Renee had come back into Bella's life more than once since she'd left her as a toddler. Each time she had come back, all she did was give Bella visions of an angry mother, hell bent on making her father miserable. Bella finally said enough was enough when she'd turned seven and screamed at Renee to never come back.

Bella was old enough at that age to remember the bad more than the good. She remembered how drunk Renee was when she turned up at the house. She remembered the burnt cookies she'd brought with her visits. The screaming fits. The arguments between Renee and Charlie. But worst of all, she remembered the hatred in Renee's eyes when she looked at Bella.

Bella always asked the same question, when it was just her and Edward together, alone. _'If she hated me so much, why did she keep coming back?'_ Edward had no answer for her.

"I do understand, Edward, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it. You can't like it much _either_. You were dating her and then she disappears on you. Comes back nearly a decade later with a _baby_. How's that screwing your head up? How's Tia taking it?" Charlie asked and Edward let out a sarcastic snort.

Edward had taken weeks to pluck up the courage to ask Bella out on a date. It wasn't until he heard Crowley boasting about asking her that he took the plunge. For months his attraction had been building toward her. At first, being only a young teenager, he was confused about his feelings. He knew what he was feeling, but he was confused about them being with Bella. She was one of his best friends. She was the typical tom boy. She wasn't like Rose with her make-up and clothes.

Bella was just Bella, to him and it was confusing.

When he finally got around to asking her, she said yes instantly. They had been dating for four months when she went and it left him heartbroken.

"She's been back here for less than three days and I haven't slept. I lay awake in bed, replaying those last few days we were together. Did I do something to push her to go? We hadn't had an argument, we never had, but did I do something to make her take that decision? Did I not do enough to find her? The questions just keep mounting up about those days. Then here we are now and she has a baby. She used to be a little feisty and headstrong. Now she's as quiet as a church mouse. Her health isn't good and I'm wondering about what she's been though. Eloise seems to be her one and only concern, which is good, obviously. Mom said that Bella hasn't spoken much. What has she been through, Charlie?"

Charlie shrugged and grabbed another beer.

"You didn't mention Tia," he muttered.

"She's been great. I won't pretend that it will be easy for either of us. Tia has always been worried about coming second place to Bella, but we've talked about it. We have our life together and Bella, well Bella has a lot going on right now. As much as I hate to admit it, the ship for Bella and I had sailed," Edward answered sadly.

"You still love her. Bella, I mean?"

"Of course I do, Charlie. I've never stopped loving her and I don't think I ever will. It might not be in a romantic way like I had done, but I've known her all my life. I can't stop loving her, I just can't,"

"Let's just see what happens. I've made Reece sit in the office on desk duty this week and he's trying to trace where Bella's truck was registered to and any other information he can gather. I tried asking Bella last night about where she's been, but she just froze for a moment and then started crying again." Charlie replied.

"And what about you and Eloise? Have you got much Grandpa time in?"

"Sheesh, I tell you, that baby looks just like Bella did when she was that small, right down to the cow's lick on the front of her hair. She's going to be a stunner, just like her mom," Charlie joked, but Edward could see the pain in his eyes.

"You'll be a fantastic Grandpa, just like you were a great dad to Bella. You'll take Eloise fishing and she'll hate you for it and then you have to teach her sports," Edward laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"I think you're right, Edward, I think you're right."

* * *

**Despite what Edward has said, this is an Edward and Bella story with an HEA. They will become a couple, but there are things in their life that can't just magically go away :)**

**I'm working on a chapter from BPOV, but it won't be up just yet. I need more details to come out first, before her chapters gives 99% of it all away lol. See you all on Friday! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

******AND NOW FOR SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT******

* * *

It's Wednesday (Happy Hump Day!) and it's sweltering outside. I've done most of my work for the day and I'm chilling out with a few designs. I like tinkering as it gives my fingers something to do ;)

Anyhoo. As I promised, I updated Open Your Eyes.

Now, we all know that I like to write funny stories and while I know Open Your Eyes isn't funny, it has been great to write so far.

I've loved every single one of your reviews, including the one I got from a guest this afternoon. I'll copy it below:

TrueEnglishRose,

A new guest review has been posted to your story. Please login to moderate this review.

Story: Open Your Eyes  
Chapter: 8. Chapter 8

From: Guest

:If it really is an E&B story then why not just get rid of Tia altogether? Seems f*** up that we have to read all about him and his love for another woman more than what has happened to Bella. Seems to me you are just not the brightest bulb in the box. You need to think about not writing anymore because you are that stupid. You keep saying this is so and so and not to worry we don'thave to hear about Edward and his w*** yet every chapter you do exactly that. I think you are a f*** dumb w*** that needs a beating so maybe some common sense will enter your f*** up retarded brain. Quit contradicting yourself you f*** c*** and just get rid of the w*** Tia now and rewrite this s*** without her in it .Can you do that you dumb twit or has an std diseased you little brain so much your too f*** stupid to?

Now, don't you all get angry and upset, because, quite frankly, I'm pissing myself laughing this end!

Of course, we know that you can't reply to guest reviews. I could have simply laughed and deleted the review and made sure it didn't go up as live, for you all to see. But where's the fun in that?

This person has obviously read the chapter and taken the time to review. It's only fair that I do the same, right?

So let's break this down…

**Point 1**_**:**__ :If it really is an E&B story then why not just get rid of Tia altogether? Seems f*** up that we have to read all about him and his love for another woman more than what has happened to Bella._

**Answer:** I don't agree with cheating and there was no way that this Edward could have been single. He has too much of a good heart to keep it locked up for a woman who hasn't been in his life for nearly ten years. I stated in the last chapter that they haven't said the 'I love yous' to each other.

To raise a point here, the summary: To see the world; the damage, the truth, the pain, the beauty, you have to open your eyes. To be able to help others and be a better person, you have to open your eyes. To heal, you have to open your eyes.

Everyone in this story, at one point or another, will have to open their eyes and see what's happening or going on.

**Point 2:** _Seems to me you are just not the brightest bulb in the box._

**Answer:** Erm . . . I got excellent/outstanding exam results and I run my own business as a graphic designer. Enough said.

**Point 3:** _You need to think about not writing anymore because you are that stupid._

**Answer:** Thanks for the advice, but I think my writing is fine. I'm a published author with Amazon, but as I said, thanks for the advice.

**Point 4:** _You keep saying this is so and so and not to worry we don'thave to hear about Edward and his w*** yet every chapter you do exactly that. _

**Answer:** Of course I'm saying not to worry. In terms of this story so far, I've only covered a few days. A lot can happen in a matter of weeks in terms of a story. We're only into chapter 7.

**Point 5:** _I think you are a f*** dumb w*** that needs a beating so maybe some common sense will enter your f*** up retarded brain._

**Answer:** I actually like beatings. BDSM excites me, so it's not really a punishment for me, is it? Hehehehe. As for the retarded brain . . . . I pointed out above that I'm educated, but thanks ;)

**Point 6:** _Quit contradicting yourself you f*** c*** and just get rid of the w*** Tia now and rewrite this s*** without her in it ._

**Answer:** Do you know what the BEST bit about writing is? The feeling you get when it's YOUR story and you can write it how YOU like. I'm not saying it's perfect, because it's far from that, but it's my own (with borrowed characters). I'm not rewriting it, simple as that.

But I do know how you feel about re-writing. If I had the chance, I'd rewrite Lord of the Rings and have Gandalf just fly the eagles to the mountain in the first chapter. In Harry Potter, I'd have Dumbledore use a time turner to go forward and see that Harry was a Horcrux. In Twilight, I'd have Edward allow Bella to be changed when James bit her.

The point is, if this all happened, we wouldn't have a story to start with.

**Point 7:** _Can you do that you dumb twit or has an std diseased you little brain so much your too f*** stupid to?_

Answer: Just for a laugh, I Googled 'twit'. It's pregnant goldfish . . . . (I giggled so much at that). Never had an STI, thank God. Did you know that's the politically correct term now? You can't call them STDs. That's a good thing. Here in the UK, the calling area codes are called STDs. Good job we won't be confused any more lol.

So yeah, I think that's all the points covered. Oh, I did want to say one thing. It was so much funnier reading this review with FFNs no swearing policy thing in place. I sat there for a good five minutes trying to work out what the blanked out words were. I came up with quite a few good ones. :)

Look, you're bored and you want to get a rise out of me, right? You want to hit a painful patch with me. Did you want me to cry and flail around, promising to give up writing and pull all my stories?

I got news for you honey, it' ain't happening. 'Trolls', (I think the term is) don't bother me. They really don't. You could give me every bit of shit in the book, but I'll find it funny, give a good reply and then continue writing the next chapter of either a fanfic story or one of my novels.

I won't say not to waste your time with reviewing again, because between you and me, this has been a blast and certainly made my day brighter. You can even report my stories, if you feel inclined to do so. I have them up on other websites and most of my readers review on each site where I post.

To everyone else. I hope this has made you laugh as much as me. I'm truly not bothered by Trolls (they're kinda cute in their own way) and it just proves that people need to get a hobby or two.

Until Friday 3

Oh, and PS: **It's all shits and giggles until someone giggles and shits . . . . .**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Friday, everyone! I'm glad we all got a laugh from 'Guest', but now we're back to more of this story. ;)**

* * *

**Nine**

Edward had the day off, but when he hoped to spend a little time with Bella, Esme broke the news that Bella was spending time with Charlie and Alice.

Edward couldn't begrudge the pair that time with her. He knew Charlie was desperate to spend time with his daughter and to try and find out all that he could on where she had been. Alice also missed her friend dearly. She was nearly seven years younger than Edward and Bella, which meant that when she was growing up, she all but idolized Bella and Angela.

Now Alice was twenty and needed her sister around again. Angela had always been there for Alice, but it was Bella who she shared a special bond with.

So here Edward sat, back in his mother's store as they talked once more.

"She's settled in well, Edward. Your father has her on a good diet and Eloise is thriving. Bella's still a little quiet and likes to stay in her room most of the time, but she's getting there. You can't expect miracles when we don't even know what she's been through. Every time one of us brings up the past, she freezes," Esme said as she poured them both a drink. "She has made a phone call or two, but I have no idea who she spoke to. I know we have so many questions to ask, but we just have to wait,"

"Does Bella have everything they need? I'm sure we could help out if need be and I don't mind doing a trip to Port Angeles if you need me to," Edward spoke.

"Bella sees it as charity for her to even be staying at our place, so could you imagine if we went out and bought her stuff? We could offer Bella the world and you know well enough that she would reject it all. We've been a little sneaky and used Bella's love and devotion for that sweet baby to buy a few bits and pieces for Eloise, but that's as far as we could go. Charlie has bought a few bits of what Bella needs herself. Bella grumbled at the two small bags that he'd brought with him, but he soon shut her up," Esme replied, smiling a little at the fight still left in Bella.

"Has anyone called Emmett or Rose?" Edward asked while he ran his finger around the rim of his cup. Emmett and Rose had been in the same year as the others and they were all as close as brothers and sisters could be.

He could have kicked himself that he hadn't called either of them before. He'd been so busy between his work and personal life that he hadn't even thought about anyone else.

"No. Emmett and Rose are still on their break and we didn't want to throw them into a room together. The last year has been so hard on them," Esme replied. Edward nodded and semi agreed. He knew that they'd been through rough time, but he also knew how much Bella leaving had an effect on them.

"I think I'll give Emmett a call and see what can be done. He'll create a huge fuss if I don't tell him. He's working, so I don't expect that he can take time off right away, but at least he'll know." Edward said and pulled out his phone.

He couldn't get an answer from Emmett, so he sent off a simple text.

**She's home – E**

He said a quick goodbye to his mom and headed back to his own place to finish up some paperwork. When he finished for the day, he headed over to his parent's house. He now had the weekend off and he was hoping to spend some time with Bella and Eloise.

He tried not to think about the baby's father on his way over, but he couldn't help it. Was he the reason Bella left? Or was he the reason she was here now? Did he want to know his baby or had he kicked them out? So many scenarios came up with each mile he went. His phone beeped as he pulled to a stop outside the house. The reply from Emmett was just as simple as he thought it might have been.

**We're on our way – Em**

* * *

**Here's a little clue into something…. Neither Jasper ****_nor_**** Riley Biers is the father of Eloise.**

**Okay, stop growling. Lol.**

**Hopefully you'll find a chapter in your inbox over the weekend :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I did say that you might find a chapter ;) This is just a small thing from Bella. I thought it was only fair to give you a glimpse of her not so distant past.**

* * *

**Eleven**

It had been a long time since this night had been planned and Bella was running on empty as she paced the tiny office. The rain hammered down on the roof, windows and walls of the building, but all Bella could hear was the thumping of her heart and the ringing in her ears. Surely everything would be okay after tonight.

Eloise whimpered from her small car seat in the corner and that small noise broke Bella from her near panicked state.

She was doing this for her little girl. She was going to be a better mother than Renee ever was.

If it wasn't for her daughter, Bella would never have been here, in this dark room, waiting to run for their lives.

Paperwork had been obtained, clothes stored and what little money that could be gathered had been so. Now she was just waiting for the three little knocks on the door.

Bella looked at the clock on the wall. She had just enough time to feed Eloise once more before they were due to arrive.

Taking the small baby from the car seat, Bella wondered why so much had changed, how much _she_ had changed, since she found out she was pregnant with this tiny human being.

Rewinding her memories even further, Bella wondered what might have happened if she hadn't heard those words.

_'I'm dying'_

If her mother hadn't have turned up at Charlie's house and muttered those words to her, where would she be now?

Would she and Edward still be together? Would they have been married or would their teenage romance have fizzled out? Would she have finished school? What college would she have gone to?

Bella shook her head and turned her focus back onto Eloise. Bella needed to focus solely on her daughter and that was it.

A few minutes after Eloise had finished, the knocks came on the door.

Bella carefully positioned the baby back in her seat before asking at the door who it was, her body vibrating with nerves. When the person replied, Bella let out a shuddering breath before opening the door.

"It's time," he said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Thank you, Jasper," she replied with a smile of her own.

* * *

**None of you asked where Jasper was in the story! Lol. **

**So he's helping her, but what with exactly? He's a good man, that's for sure. **

**I might see you tomorrow or it might be Monday, depending on how good my kids are going to be lol. **

**3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy (or not) Monday! As the kids break up this week for the summer holidays, I will hopefully have more time to write. That means I might up the posting to more than a few times a week ;)**

* * *

**Twelve**

"Son, how was your day?" Carlisle asked the moment Edward walked into the kitchen and put his keys on the side. Edward smiled when he saw his father holding baby Eloise. He had been itching to hold the baby again himself, but he didn't want to cross any boundaries with Bella.

The tension between them was still very much there and Edward didn't know what to do about it.

"The baby suits you," he replied before sitting down at the breakfast bar. "The day was fine. No major issues, but we do need to reevaluate Ms. Moore's leg ulcer. It's not healing in line with the care plan," Edward replied and looked at the baby.

"You should go up and see her, Edward. Take her a snack and some juice," his father said out of nowhere, then stood to leave the room.

_Bella or Mrs. Moore?_ Edward thought.

"Emmett and Rose are on their way," Edward quickly called out to his father's retreating form. Carlisle waved a hand in understanding and then he was gone.

"Snacks and juice . . ." Edward mumbled as he started rummaging through the cupboards.

He mentally went back to when he was at med school and his OB-GYN rotation. He vaguely remembered that pregnant women couldn't have peanuts and liver, but was that the same for breast feeding mothers?

To play it safe, Edward made up a plate of freshly cut fruit, some crackers with cheese and a large glass of apple juice, without any ice cubes. Bella always hated ice. She complained that it was a company's way of serving less drink than what you pay for and if you went for ice, it only watered down the drink anyway.

Edward left the kitchen, more nervous than he had been in quite a while. When he made it upstairs, he timidly knocked on the door to Bella's bedroom and waited for her to let him in. The small noise from inside the room made his stomach clench, but he opened the door.

Bella was sitting in an arm chair by the window, gazing out of the glass, lost in her thoughts, or so Edward thought.

"I remember paddling in the water with you all when we were little. Emmett liked to show off for Rose by jumping off of the log. I can't believe so much time has passed since then," she said, her voice low and uneven.

Edward looked at Bella. _Really_ looked. Her hair was thinner than what he remembered and her skin was still very pale. She'd lost a lot of weight. She was never skinny, but Edward liked that. Bella always complained about her 'puppy fat', but Edward loved it all. Now there was no sign of it.

"It's been a long time, sweetheart, but we're all here for you, if you need us," Edward replied, placing the tray of food on the small table at her side.

"Even after ten years, Edward? You'll all rally round like we used to, even though I just left?" Bella's words were harsh, but he could see it was from frustration more than anger. She still looked so tired, but he was hoping that if she got back to eating healthily and rested, she'd be okay.

"No matter what, Bella," he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"How can you say that, Edward? I've been gone almost ten years without a word to anyone," she said and sighed deeply.

"Answer me one question?" he asked. He could see the worry in Bella's eyes, but she nodded.

"Did you leave Forks because you _wanted_ to or because you had _no_ choice in the matter?"

She was silent for a while and he could see that she was warring with something.

"No choice," she whispered.

Eloise made her presence known before Carlisle even got to the door. He knocked once and then walked in, a wailing little baby against his chest.

"If memory serves me correctly, Bella, she takes after her momma. Or her lungs do, at least," he joked and passed Eloise to Bella.

"Would you prefer it if I left?" Edward asked, noting that his dad made a quick exit.

"No, please stay. I'm sure being a doctor, you've seen it all before," she replied and it made Edward wonder if she remembered that he was at the hospital with her when she was feeding Eloise.

"I've seen plenty, one more pair won't hurt," he replied with a smile.

Across town, a nervous Reece walked to the chief's desk, papers in his sweaty hands. He had been working nonstop to try and trace the history of the truck and the doctor who had prescribed Bella's medication.

He had felt so guilty about the situation with Bella when he arrested her and vowed to do anything he could to help out his boss. He also didn't fancy a bullet in his ass, which is what the Chief had promised if he didn't get what answers he wanted.

"Chief, it's taken some time, but I think we might have a lead," Reece mumbled quietly next to the desk.

Charlie looked up to the young man from where he was sitting, didn't say anything, but held out his hand.

Reece passed over the documents quickly and then began to explain what he'd found.

"By the looks of the paperwork, she's been in Alhambra, Phoenix. Well, that's where the truck was from. The truck is registered to a man called Jasper Whitlock. He reported it stolen two days ago, which doesn't make sense. If she drove it all the way here, it must have been stolen long before that. What _is_ surprising is that her contraceptive pill is also signed off by a Dr. Whitlock, too. I'm waiting for more information about him to come through. On the downside, I can't seem to find where Bella got the name 'Biers' from," Reece finished, but Charlie wasn't listening.

To see this information in black and white, right in front of him, angered him so much and he didn't know how to deal with it. All thoughts of being a cop left him and all he was now, was an angry father. A father who wanted answers.

* * *

**So things to check off the list:**

**Jasper is not the dad. Neither is Edward (I did get asked that) and neither is Riley.**

**It's Jasper's truck.**

**Jasper is possibly a doctor (?)**

**Edward has seen boobs (Go Edward!) lol**

**Keep a look out for surprise updates this week ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Surprise! Okay, not so much because you knew it was coming. I think I've kept you all in the dark for too long now and you deserve to know what I do, or at least some of it. This is the longest chapter to date, being just over 2k. I really hope you like it and you get at least some of your answers ;)**

* * *

Jasper had never known a day that had lasted so long. Athlete after athlete came through his doors for fitness tests, random drugs testing and of course, the standard STI tests. He couldn't understand why they thought that just because they were paid well enough that they could stick their dick in any hole.

He smirked, closing up the office. He didn't get paid to have an opinion on what the athletes did outside of their job. He was only allowed an opinion when it came to players being at the top of their game.

The parking lot of his office was almost empty of cars, except his and one other, which he was thankful for. The last thing he needed before going home was someone begging him for a cure to an itchy crotch.

His footsteps echoed in the empty space and the hairs on the back on his neck sprang up. He couldn't see anyone, but he _felt_ that someone was there.

Before he could blink, Jasper felt something cool press against the back of his neck.

"I'd prefer to face the person who is intent on trying to kill me," Jasper said, his voice level and calm. This wasn't the first time someone had held a gun at him and he was sure it wouldn't be the last.

"Maybe I don't want to see your face," the voice replied.

"That's not very gentlemanly of you now, is it?" Jasper chuckled. He slowly raised his hands up from his sides and began to turn on the spot.

When he fully faced his 'attacker', his smile grew, even though the barrel of the gun was now pressed between his eyes.

"When she called me, I didn't think it would be long before you came to me," Jasper said.

"Now is not a good time for you to be talking,"

"You won't hurt me, Charlie, because I'm the reason why you have your daughter back," Jasper said comfortably.

"Yeah and are _you_ the reason why I lost her in the first place?" Charlie growled, not blinking or lowering his gun.

"Far from it, Chief. If it wasn't for me in particular, you wouldn't have seen your girl or grandbaby any time soon. Look, I love Bella and that baby like they were my very own, I promise you that. There's no way I could harm either of them," Jasper said and carefully raised his hand to move the gun from his head.

"It's taken me hours to get here and I can't be away from Bella for too long. At the same time, I need answers. She's broken, Mr. Whitlock and you're the only one who can explain why," Charlie said and Jasper could see the raw emotions in the man's eyes.

"Being broken implies that it needs fixing and she doesn't need that. She just needs time and plenty of love. There's _nothing_ broken about her," Jasper said, almost clenching his teeth together.

"Then how do you explain the state she was found in? If that doesn't say broken, I don't know what does," Charlie growled.

"She was in that state because someone refused to give her the medication she needed until she came to me. And I can't go and give her something for her migraines because it would have been quickly traced. That's why I told her to head to my auntie's place. But Bella being Bella, didn't go. All she could think about is getting back to you," Jasper said, his anger slipping as he saw the man in front of him sag.

"You need to tell me everything, Jasper. Don't leave any details out, I mean it,"

"I will, but _not_ here. I'm being watched just as much as Bella was. What I suggest you do, but not _too_ painfully, is raise that gun again and get me into your car. There's cameras here and if I'm seen to be walking willingly, it'll be bad for all of us."

They ended up in a dark and dingy diner on the edge of the city, far away from any probing eyes. Before Jasper would say anything, he had to have Charlie confirm that there would be no trace of Charlie ever being in the city. Once Charlie confirmed that the car was a rental under a different name and address, Jasper relaxed somewhat.

"If it's not you, I have to kill, then who is it?" Charlie finally muttered tiredly. He'd been driving, on a plane, and then more driving. He was exhausted and he only had a couple of hours before he had to make the same return journey.

Carlisle was the only person who knew where he was and the good doctor had promised to keep Bella busy. Charlie didn't want Bella to know where he was, so Carlisle was lying through his teeth at the moment. The plan was, that if Bella asked, Charlie was called to attend an accident and would be gone for several hours.

This gave Charlie enough time to get here, hunt Jasper down and get some answers.

"The first person you should be thinking about is your ex-wife's husband, Phil Dwyer. He was a good man to start with. As you probably know, he started playing baseball in college and worked his way up through minor league. He had great potential, but he got cocky with it. He was injured four years into his 'dream job' and it went downhill from there. Fast forward a few years and he was in debt, big time. Not only that, but he didn't learn. Renee got ill, but instead of paying for a nurse to help, he concocted a way for someone to look after her. That's where Bella came in. I can't tell you what happened when she left Forks, because she didn't tell me, but I can tell you one thing. Phil Dwyer is a dangerous man if he wants to break someone's spirit. Broken bones and bruises can be hidden or masked, but nothing can hide the mental scars from abuse," Jasper said before taking a sip of his shitty coffee.

"Carry on," Charlie said, his anger swelling by the minute.

"Renee died just under a year after Bella came to live with them. I'd like to say that in that time, both mother and daughter healed their past, but that would be lying. Renee hated that Phil had involved Bella, because she hated to see herself as a mother, but she loved Phil. She was star struck and doted on him, so went along with his plan. After she died, he cashed in her life insurance and instead of paying his debts, he gambled it away. He owed – owes – a lot of people a lot of money and some of those people are dangerous in every way you can think of,"

"So where does Bella come into this?" Charlie cut in, his body now shaking.

"She was naive, Charlie. She'd been taken from her home at a young age and was scared stiff. She was threatened almost daily that if she tried to run or contact you, _you'd_ be killed, then her. I don't think anyone would have gone that far with you, but to a girl who idolized her father, it was the very threat to give her. After Phil refused to feed and clothe her any more, she was all but sold off to someone who had a greater need for Bella and it paid off one of Phil's debts. At first she was just a house maid and that worked for a while, but when the man made a move on her and she fought back, she was moved on." Jasper let out a huge sigh before continuing.

"Then about eighteen months ago, maybe a little more, she was moved to someone else. This person is as dangerous as I know. He married for love, which is about his _only_ good quality. His wife is just as bad as him, so they suit each other. The thing is, when his father passed away, there were a few conditions in the will. One of them being was that he could only inherit if he had a _blood_ heir. Now, neither this man nor his wife wanted kids. Who would when it would impact on their lives? They wouldn't be able to party and travel the way they wanted to. Basically, they were as selfish as they came. The wife? Damn, she's a nasty piece of work, let me tell you that now. A part from a child interfering in her social calendar, she didn't want a baby because it would ruin her figure. Can you believe that?"

"Please, Jasper, get to Bella," Charlie grouched.

"Bella came into the picture when she was hired as a personal 'servant' to the wife. A plan obviously formed in the woman's mind because the next thing you know, she's giving Bella this sob story about being desperate to have a baby etc… and Bella fell for it. Just a couple of months later and Bella was in a clinic getting 'knocked up' via IVF. Once it was confirmed that Bella was pregnant, all files about how she conceived were destroyed, because god forbid anyone finding out. Bella was brought to me for her prenatal care. I'm not even qualified for that role, but I did my best. When Bella was just under seven months pregnant, she overheard an argument between the couple about how much money Bella was needing for maternity clothes and other little things. The wife was fuming and continued to argue for hours about everything. Bella heard all she needed that night to want to run away with her baby. They had used her and she didn't want her baby to ever be around those people. She came to me for her next appointment and she was off. I didn't know why, but I finally got her to open up and she broke down in front of me, telling me everything that had happened over the years. Cutting a long story short, I promised to help her. I knew there was no way that this couple would go to the hospital when Bella was due, it wasn't who they were. They would just expect a phone call. So, using a few well known contacts, a plan was formulated. The night she gave birth, we moved her to another clinic, no paperwork to leave a trail. I cared for her until she was well enough to leave and had her set up with a friend of mine, Riley, until she was recovered fully. Riley is as good as they come and treated her like she was a queen," Jasper smiled and finished his coffee, never taking his eyes off Charlie.

"As I said, I know some people. We had some paperwork arranged and before we knew it, we were planning on Bella going to stay with my auntie in Portland. Bella never went there, though. She headed straight to you," Jasper mused with another smile.

"So you're telling me that this man just tricked her into having a baby and was going to take it from her? That Bella had been trapped for all these years under the fear of losing _me_?" Charlie sobbed. It was almost too much to take. He was grateful, that by what Jasper had said, Bella hadn't been abused in the worst way, that she hadn't been beaten and raped, but he agreed with Jasper. There were many forms of abuse and mental was one of the worst.

"The simple answer is yes. This man is dangerous, Charlie. If he finds out where Bella is, all bets are off where he's concerned," Jasper answered.

"Why didn't he just go with a normal surrogate or whatever?"

"Because there's always a trail; paper, video, images. He doesn't want to ruin his image of the perfect man, the perfect _couple_. The wife even went away from public eye, so that when Bella had the baby, the public would think that the baby was hers, no questions asked. That all backfired, of course," Jasper chuckled darkly.

"How do you know all of this, Jasper? Surely just being a doctor doesn't give you access to all of this. And how dangerous is this man? Do I have to be careful of you because you know him? Saying that, how did you get mixed up with a man like this?" Charlie asked, his anger taking over again.

"He's dangerous because he's a senator, Charlie, and I know him because he's my brother."

* * *

**Way too many questions answered here, but I'm sure you'll come up with more questions. **

**So what do you think? Jasper's a good guy and Charlie is an awesome dad. **

**I get the feeling that Jasper wants to get a little revenge on his brother, which you can't blame him really.**

**But what does this all mean for Bella?**

**If you feel like chatting etc… feel free to come over to my Facebook group: True English Rose FanFiction. The banner for the story is there, too :)**

**See you tomorrow! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Hump Day! The kids are now free of school for six weeks, which means no alarm clocks for me! (Can you tell that I'm happy?) lol.**

**Please read the author note at the bottom . . . **

* * *

"How is it that we've ended up doing the dinner?" Edward asked with a smile. Carlisle was checking the veg while Edward was keeping a strict eye on the steaks.

"Because Bella is in a long, hot bath and your mother is reading to Eloise before putting her down for the night. It's only fair that we pull our weight and help out with the dinner," Carlisle replied like he was reading from a script.

"I take it you asked mom the same question and that's the answer she gave you?" Edward snorted.

"Give or take a few words here and there. Now, don't let the steaks burn,"

"I won't, sheesh. I've been cooking for myself for quite a while and I'm still alive," Edward joked.

"Your sister won't be here tonight. She's spending the night with Angela before she heads back to the city in a few days. I've got to say, though, she's really reluctant to go now that Bella's back here," Carlisle said and Edward couldn't miss the tone of his voice.

"Alice looked up to Bella as a sister, dad, and she's missed a lot of time with her. Give Alice some time to settle back in at school and it'll be like she never left. She's still healing from surgery and Bella has come back. That's a lot to wrap your head around,"

"When did you get so wise? And here's me thinking that _I_ was the parent. Now don't forget to turn the steaks,"

"Dad!" Edward laughed, nudging Carlisle away from the grill.

"I didn't think you had it in you. I still remember the time you tried to cook me chicken noodles when I was ill with chicken pox," Bella said with a giggle, pushing her plate away from her.

Edward smiled as he thought about that day. Bella was only about eight and with Charlie on duty, Bella was staying at his house. He threw some noodles, a chicken breast and some water into a bowl, then tried to put it all in the microwave. Three minutes later and with the bowl steaming, he took it up to Bella, proud as punch. It wasn't until Esme caught him going up the stairs with the concoction that the news was broken to him that the chicken was still raw.

"Hey, I spent many years perfecting that whole noddle thing while I was away at college. Those noodles got me through years of my Kitchen Fear," Edward replied with mock indignation.

"Kitchen Fear? You were _never_ afraid of the kitchen when Esme was cooking things you liked. But I'm surprised you even attempted noodles after nearly giving me food poisoning. Did you end up living on take-out?" Bella goaded.

"And it begins again. Honestly, I don't know how you two can stand being in the same room together when all you do is argue and debate," Esme cut in, smiling at the pair of them.

Carlisle was at the head of the table, trying to show Bella how to eat and hold a baby at the same time. _She didn't look convinced_, Edward thought.

"It's a shame Charlie couldn't be here for dinner tonight," Esme mused.

"Indeed. He called me a little while ago to tell me that he was attending an accident on the other side of Port Angeles. I told him we'd save him a plate of food," Carlisle muttered.

"Papa C, you can't lie for shit. Is he off with his girlfriend?" Bella asked with a giggled.

"Possibly, he didn't say," Carlisle said reluctantly.

Edward knew his father well enough to know that he was hiding something, but he wasn't about to raise that issue with Bella in the room.

"I don't know whether I should kiss your ass or kick it, girl," Emmett said the moment he barged into Bella's bedroom.

Edward and Bella had just got back into her bedroom after dinner and had hardly had time to sit on the edge of the bed before Rose and Emmett turned up. Edward sighed in frustration as Emmett showed his normal loud self.

It seemed that no matter what he did, he couldn't catch a break. Everyone had managed to spend some quality time with Bella but himself and it was starting to get to him.

"Hi, Emmett," Bella said carefully, turning her body in the chair to face him. Edward fought to hold in a laugh when he looked up at Emmett. He was stood in front of her, hands on his hips and he was actually tapping his foot.

"Don't give me that _'hi Emmett'_ shit. You walk out on us ten years ago and that's all you can say? Where the hell have you been, Bella? Didn't you even think to call us, send us a postcard?!" He ranted on.

"Emmett, calm down, okay? There's a lot to go through, but you can't just come in here and start on her, alright?" Rose said quietly from the doorway.

"Hi, Rose. How was the drive down here?" Edward asked, standing up from the bed and guiding Emmett away from Bella slightly.

"Ever the protector, aren't you, Edward," Emmett grouched, but agreed to move a little.

"I'm getting there, Edward. We're sorting things out," Rose replied, coming further into the room. She was watching Bella warily with each step. It was like she couldn't believe that her friend was back.

A whimper from the doorway alerted everyone to the small person in Esme's arms.

"Sorry, she's hungry again," she said and walked passed everyone to get to Bella. "Give it a day or two and your milk will be right up where it should do. Until then, this is how to do it," she said, handing Bella a small bottle of formula milk.

"Thanks, Esme," Bella replied with a small smile as she looked down at her daughter. Edward also smiled, looking at the pair of them.

"Anyone going to explain anything this side of Christmas? Bella's here with a _baby_, Edward looks all mushy and there's no sign of this Tia chick," Emmett muttered angrily.

* * *

**Emmett and Rose have turned up! The next few chapters should be interesting lol.**

**Now very quickly. You were all awesome with the last chapter and I'm so glad you loved it so much! **

**A few people asked about Bella getting pregnant. Yes, she knew that getting pregnant would mean giving her baby away. But, in an earlier chapter, Edward mentioned about Bella not being the motherly type. Maybe this was because of Renee or maybe it was because she was so young. Either way, he couldn't see her having kids at that time. Also, by the time Bella was with this couple, her spirit was broken. What did she have to lose? **


	15. Chapter 15

**It's Friday! I have a very busy weekend ahead of me, but I'll try and get in another chapter if I can, even if it's just a small one. ;)**

* * *

Edward froze in his place as Emmett walked back and forth the room. Emmett had mentioned the one person that Edward hadn't told Bella about yet and he didn't know how she'd react. It wasn't that he was worried about Bella or Tia, but at the situation. They had all been a tight knit of a group before Bella left and he didn't want anyone thinking that Tia was pushing her way in.

On top of that, Rose couldn't take her eyes away from Eloise as she fed.

"I need to feed Eloise and you lot need to calm down. I'm not rehashing ten years of crap to someone who's got an attitude in front of me, now shut up or get out," Bella said. Her words were soft, but firm as she kept her eyes on her baby.

Edward smiled a little, liking the no nonsense Bella that was in front of him.

"I think it's time we all left Bella to feed Eloise. Emmett and Rose, do you need Carlisle to give a hand bringing your stuff in?" Esme asked, but they both shook their heads.

"No, we brought in what we had and Carlisle already showed Emmett where we're staying, thanks," Rose replied. Edward noted that she looked torn. She didn't want to leave the room, but he could tell that she was upset with what was in front of her.

His heart ached for his two best friends, once again.

Rose found out early on in their relationship that she couldn't have kids. It rocked them both to the core. When they married, they gave themselves a year to decide what to do next and they decided on adoption. Sadly, three years down the line, they were still waiting.

Edward didn't know any other couple more deserving than these two and yet they still were missing what they wanted most. It had taken its toll on them over the last year and it killed Edward. Rose and Emmett were as strong as his mom and dad. He didn't want to see them like this.

Emmett and Rose left the room without Rose saying anything to Bella. He knew she didn't mean anything by it. She just had to adjust to the shock of seeing Bella with a baby.

His mom left the room, too and then they were alone again.

"She seems as frosty as ever," Bella tried to joke, but Edward saw the hurt in her eyes.

"A lot has happened since you left, sweetheart." Edward said with a sigh.

He explained a small amount of what he could to Bella and he could see the pain in her eyes. At one point, she pulled Eloise a little closer to her. Edward wondered why, but didn't ask anything about it.

"I wasn't supposed to keep Eloise, Edward. It was a horrible plan and at the end, I was supposed to give her away. I couldn't do it. I couldn't give her away when I loved her so much. Even before I gave birth to her, I knew I couldn't do it," Bella whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks.

Life is never easy, they say, and Edward found that was never truer than as he sat next to Bella on her bed. She clutched Eloise to her chest, almost afraid that someone would come through the window and take the baby from her.

Edward comforted her as much as he could until she had calmed down. Once she was settled on the bed, he took Eloise from her and put the baby in her crib then turned his attention back to Bella.

She was almost asleep, but he could see she was fighting it.

"Bella, listen to me, okay? Eloise is _yours_ and yours _only_. We will never let anyone and I mean _anyone_ take her from you, I promise you that," Edward whispered as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her body closer to his.

"What will I do if they find me? I shouldn't have come back here, he said not to, but I didn't listen. I wasn't supposed to be anywhere around here," she sobbed.

"No matter who is looking for you, I swear that they won't find you. Hell, we'll hide you down at La Push before I see anyone take you or Eloise," Edward tried to joke, to lighten the situation a little, but he knew it was pointless.

"You hate La Push, Edward. You always have," Bella said with a sniff.

"Only because of Emmett. I might find the area nice now that a few years have passed and he's grown up a little,"

"You were both seven and I never understood why you hated him after that day. It was only a practical joke," Bella sniffed again, but Edward was glad to see a small smile on her face.

"Bella, he covered me in dog food and got Billy's dog to chase me down the beach. I was scared stiff for years to go near dogs,"

"But he only licked you," she giggled.

"That may be true, but I was small back then and he was a huge dog. A huge dog that could out run any of us,"

"Very true. It's gone quiet, do you think Emmett and Rose have gone to bed?" Bella asked.

"Nah, this is Emmett we're on about. He won't go to sleep until he's seen you properly," Edward replied.

"Then I suppose I best go downstairs and face them. Will you stay with me?" She asked and Edward could see the determination on her face.

"Of course I will, Bella."

Edward had a sneaky feeling that Bella will be taking more about what happened to her and he wouldn't leave her side all night.

* * *

**This is when the characters will have to start opening their eyes. You have Bella who has had a child and not married. Then you have Rose and Emmett who are married and can't have kids. Rose doesn't know the situation yet, so you can imagine how she'll see this situation in front of her.**

**We also have Charlie to get back to. He has to see his daughter as an adult and not a child. He can't fight every battle for her, even though he'll try. **

**And then, there's a character who will see what everyone else does and has to make an important decision. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know! I'm an epic fail *pouts* **

**I should have updated yesterday and I was so busy, I couldn't get round to it. I'm sorry!**

* * *

Bella sat nervously in between Esme and Edward. The other three sat opposite her as she clutched the baby monitor in her hands like a life line. Her head was bowed, her hair making a curtain around her head.

She had just finished explaining how Eloise had been conceived and born. Her feelings about her so called biological father and his wife. She had left out the important details, like who they were and what really happened the day she left and what had happened to her since. Bella could only handle so much storytelling, especially when she had worked so hard to block it all out. She had to focus on the positives now.

Eloise was the most important thing that had happened to her in the time that she had been away. She wanted to explain why she decided to help this couple. She needed them all to understand that she thought that it was a good thing with the knowledge she had been given. Even now, after she found out that the wife was lying, she still wouldn't have changed anything, because that one choice gave her something to love, to fight for.

"I have to admit, Bella, I already knew some of these details. I won't tell you who told me, but I do know and I want you to know that we don't judge you in any way. We have always loved you for everything you are and you make us want to be better people because of your kind heart and the way you see the good in all things. That being said, you also need to understand that I know things that you haven't told us. I will keep that to myself, even Esme doesn't know, but if you want or need someone to talk to, my door is always open for you," Carlisle said lovingly as he rose from his spot on the couch and made his way over to her.

He knelt on the floor, right by her feet and pushed her hair away from her face.

She was shocked and in awe when their eyes met. No matter what had happened or where she had been, she could see the love, a _father's_ love, staring back at her.

She didn't question how or what he knew, but she did feel a large weight life from her shoulders.

"Thank-you, Papa C," she replied thickly.

"Anything and everything for one of ours, you should know that by now," he replied and kissed the top of her head before going back to his seat.

"I know I'm normally the one to be loud and put my foot in it, but you know, I just need you to point me in the direction of whose ass I need to kick. I can cope up with jokes to cheer you up, but I don't think you'll be happy until you're rid of them, properly," Emmett muttered. Bella smiled and looked up to him, only to see that he was clutching Rose's hand in an attempt to stop him going anywhere.

"Emmett, I love you so much, but that's why you can't know who it is. He's a dangerous man, with money _and_ power. I would prefer to hide for the rest of my life than see you get hurt, or worse, lose you to him," Bella replied sadly, hoping to convey how bad this situation could get.

"I remember one day, it was just after I turned eight. Mack Johnson was being an absolute bully to me. He threw paint over me in class and then at recess he tripped me over just as I was going down the steps, do you remember, Emmett?" Rose asked. He nodded and she continued.

"You wanted to go and beat him up. You learned that day that you can't fight everyone's battles. You can be there for them and kiss their boo-boos, but sometimes we're held back by our love. We told the teacher and she dealt with it. You need to let the right people deal with this," Rose finished, trying to get the point across that he couldn't save everyone or be the hero every day.

"Yeah, but I still gave him a good ass kicking when he rode his bike passed my house that evening," Bella chuckled and then laughed harder when everyone around her gasped.

"What? Why do you think he was off for the rest of the week?" Bella said, grinning for what felt like the first time in a very long time.

"You're sneaky!" Emmett chuckled.

Edward had stayed quiet through the whole encounter, trying to piece together all that Bella had told them. He knew she hadn't scratched the surface of what she had been through, but if this was all she was going to say for tonight, then that was okay with him.

Baby steps is what it was going to be.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked, his voice catching up with his brain.

* * *

**There's a lot to go through with the next few chapters, so I'll be updating every day for the rest of the week ;)**

**I forgot to mention that this story is on TWCS and Fictionpad (although I'm finding it hard to navigate FP at the moment:( )**

**See you tomorrow all! xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**So I take it that it wasn't just me that suffered with the FF glitch? Talk about swings and roundabouts! Anyhoo, let's play catch up, shall we?**

* * *

Edward made sure that Bella was wrapped up warmly enough for the late evening stroll. He didn't know where they would go, but it didn't matter. His family and friends needed time to adjust to what Bella had told them and he needed just five minutes alone with her.

They left through the backdoor and headed down the well-worn path through Esme's beautifully kept flower garden.

They were silent as they went, just taking in the surroundings, but then Bella stopped on the path.

"You understand why I did it, didn't you? Why I agreed to have Eloise for them?" She asked. Edward stayed quiet for a moment before answering.

"You try to see the good in everyone, you always have. I'm assuming that the couple must have been somewhat good to you, for you to offer. But to answer your question, yes, I do understand. I don't like how they lied to you or understand why you were ever there in the first place, but it is what it is and we just have to deal with that, right?" he asked and Bella nodded.

"I couldn't be without her now, Edward. Had I ever thought that we'd be married with kids? Yeah and sometimes, those thoughts, those dreams were the only thing that got me through my bad days, but it's different now. I have Eloise and from what I gathered, this Tia person your girlfriend?"

Edward knew that question was coming, but he was still caught off guard.

"She is, yes. She's a nurse at the hospital. We haven't been seeing each other too long, so it's still new, kind of," he muttered.

"Is she pretty? Do you have sleep overs? Oh! Has she met the parentals? Even better, have you met her _father_?" Bella goaded, which made Edward laugh.

"Yes, she's pretty and yes, there have been a few sleep overs, but no, no family meet ups, yet. Jesus, Bella, we're not in school any more, you can't tease me about girlfriends!" he laughed.

"I wouldn't have to if you picked the right girl in the first place. Whatever possessed you to try and kiss Lauren Mallory?" she asked with a fake shudder.

"I was dared to by Rose. She said I wouldn't get cooties and Angela said I would. I needed to make sure so I didn't give cooties to you," he replied with a smile before nudging her with his shoulder.

"But you never kissed me,"

"Yes I did. It was the Thursday you first got chicken pox, I wrote it in my Math book. You were at ours for the first day because Charlie was working. I thought, in my perfect little boy's brain, that if you were already ill, cooties on top wouldn't be _so_ bad. I kissed you while you were sleeping, just like a prince. The next day you were worse and that's when I tried to poison you with my chicken and noodle concoction," Edward said proudly.

"You never told me this,"

"What, that I was too chicken to kiss you while you were _actually_ awake?" Edward asked with a snort.

"Good point. Should we head back? I'd like to try and feed Eloise once more before I turn in,"

"Yep, that's fine by me. How's the feeding going, anyway?"

"It's getting there. Without sounding too personal, my milk is getting better. I'm eating healthier and Carlisle has me on a different medication for my migraines which won't hurt her,"

"If you don't mind me asking. How did you end up with the contraceptive? Didn't your doctor tell you not to mix them with your migraines?" Edward asked.

"I needed something other than ID with a different name on it. Every time I went to the doctors, _they_ came with me and by the end, they didn't let me out of their sight. When it was arranged for me to 'run away' after I had Eloise, I had a few things with a different name on it, just in case," Bella replied with a shrug.

"So, I have to ask, you're not married?" Edward asked, frowning.

"Oh, I am. Whirlwind romance, that was. Met him two weeks before he handed me the marriage certificate. Never kissed him or slept with him and I haven't heard a word from him since I left," Bella replied with a giggle. That soon faded when she saw Edward's expression. "I'm not married, Edward. They're fake documents. There hasn't been any one except for you, I promise you that," Bella said, letting Edward out of his misery.

Or so she thought.

Edward on the other hand was transported back to when they were dating.

Had he really been her only boyfriend, in all this time?

* * *

**Yes, Bella that inexperienced. Please remember that her every move was watched. She wasn't allowed to have boyfriends etc at all. **

**I'll get another chapter either up later tonight or first thing in the morning. I think you might really like the next few chapters ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy Saturday! xXx**

* * *

It was a little after ten when they made it back to the house. Alice had come back and they were all sipping on hot chocolate while going over stories about when they were kids.

Bella was quick to check on Eloise, but then she came back down stairs where Edward was holding out a mug for her. She thanked him with a smile before curling up at one end of the large couch by the window.

"I don't want to go back to school tomorrow. So much has gone on, I don't want to miss out on any more," Alice said from her large leather beanbag on the floor.

"But you have to go to school, Munchkin. We need good teachers in this world and by the time you've graduated, Eloise will be old enough to be in one of your classes, if you get a job in Forks or PA," Bella said with a kind smile.

Alice had always wanted to be a teacher and fell in love with the idea that she could be like Miss. Honey from Matilda. Bella didn't doubt that she'd make a wonderful teacher.

"I know and I can't wait, but I really don't want to miss out on any more time with you, now that you're back. And I really don't want to miss out on anything to do with that little baby upstairs," Alice pouted.

"I'll send you loads of pictures and videos to your phone. I'll keep you up to date with everything. Soon enough you'll be rolling your eyes and switching your phone off," Rose said with a laugh.

"Okay, I'm just going to put this out there. Is anyone else finding it strange that we're all under one roof again and we're not arguing, fighting or kissing?" Emmett asked and everyone laughed.

"That's because we've grown up, Emmett and as for the kissing, that was on you and Rose, not the rest of us," Alice piped in.

"Ah-ha, I think Papa C and Momma E had their fair share of getting caught in the kitchen and let's not forget Bella and Edward. Remember the day Charlie caught them in the garden?" Emmett asked, wiggling his brows and grinned.

Edward groaned.

That was the day that Charlie found out that the pair were dating. He hadn't taken to it so well at first and decided that Edward needed a little cooling off. So out came the hose pipe.

"You can't blame Charlie for that. I didn't even know what they were up to, so I couldn't warn them. He went on gut instinct like any father would have," Carlisle said, looking at Edward and Bella, who were both blushing nervously.

They talked for a little while more until their drinks were finished, but as they were saying goodnight, the doorbell rang.

Carlisle offered to get it, but no one paid any attention. They were all instantly on edge and looking at Bella.

"Don't look at me, there's no way they could find me at this house," she said defensively.

"I need help, Carlisle, like _quick_," they all heard Charlie's muttering voice.

"I'll get the shovel and Edward can start digging!" Emmett called out. He was trying to be serious, but everyone else laughed.

That was until Charlie walked in the room with two strangers. Both had blonde hair. One short and straight, the other a little longer and curly. Both had nice tanned skin.

"Hey, Izzy," the curly blonde said as he opened up his arms to her. She didn't hesitate, she was in them faster than lightning. Quick enough to have Edward feel on edge as a lick of jealousy flared up at him.

"What's the problem, Charlie," Esme finally asked, trying not to look at the embrace between Bella and this stranger.

"Well, you see," Charlie started, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "I might have adult-napped them." He mumbled with an awkward shrug.

* * *

**Erm . . . what did Charlie do?! Keep an eye out for more updates over the weekend!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Just a quick little bit to tide you over until tomorrow morning :)**

**On a side note, ffictionreader01 pointed out that I got something wrong with the first chapter. I put down that there was just a year's difference between Alice and Edward. It's actually 7 years difference. I've changed it now to how it should have been. Thanks ffictionreader01! :)**

* * *

Everyone's eyes bulged as Charlie grinned sheepishly.

"I don't even want to know how you found out about them, where the hell you have been or what you've been up to, but I will tell you this; if you have put Eloise in danger at all, I'm out of here," Bella growled at her father.

"Izzy, chill out, it's cool. There's no way they can know who took us. It was all done _expertly_, I promise," The taller, straight haired man said.

"Yep, gun to their heads and everything," Charlie said, looking proud. Well, that was until Bella glared at him from the other man's arms.

Edward was seriously doubting what she had said in the garden about him being the only man.

"You put a _gun_ to their heads?" Bella shrieked and tried to move out of the man's arms, but he didn't let her go.

"Bella, it had to be like this, you know that. If they saw that I left of my own accord, that would have been the end of it," the man said.

"But, Jasper! He didn't have to go so far," she whimpered as he pulled er in close.

Edward winced as Emmett elbowed him in the ribs.

"Less of the glaring, caveman act, it's a little freaky," Emmett whispered, while Edward hissed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Jasper said and Edward kicked himself. He had missed half of the introductions.

"If you helped Bella, then the pleasure is all mine. Thank-you for getting our girl back to us," Esme gushed.

"It was a joint effort between Riley and I, but if I'm honest, she shouldn't even be _here_. She was set up with a place in Portland. She's just too stubborn for her own good," Jasper said, causing Bella to growl a little.

"I couldn't be so close and _not_ be here, Jasper, I think you know that," Bella said.

"I do, but you know they're going to look here for you. He's already spoken to Phil. It won't be long before he sends people here. You won't be able to go out, no seeing old friends or going to the store. You'll be a prisoner like you were back there,"

"But at least I'm with my family here and that's all I want and need." Bella said with a small smile.

* * *

**So it's Jasper and Riley :D But we knew that, right?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Good Monday all! If this damn website quits acting up, I should be updating every day this week :)**

* * *

It was decided that Jasper and Riley would be staying the night before heading down to La Push the following day. Billy had jumped at the chance of having 'fresh blood' for fishing buddies. He didn't ask any questions from Charlie about who the men were. If they were friends of Charlie's, they were friends of his.

Edward felt on edge about them staying in the same house as Bella and Eloise for the night, but it wasn't like he could say anything about it. He was also extremely worried about what Jasper had said about them finding her, whoever _they_ were.

Bella was obviously still in danger and as Edward made his way home, he was thinking up several plans that he could implement with no notice.

He could take her to Alaska. He was sure his family wouldn't mind seeing Bella again. He could also take her to London. She loved it when they all went when he was ten. They had only been there two weeks and they didn't get to see much, but she raved on about it for months after.

He crawled into his empty bed and cursed out loud. He was making all these plans, that may or may not be needed and he was missing a vital part of it all. What about Tia?

The week followed like any other, but now it was more alive because of Bella and Eloise. Edward split his time between work, Tia and being at his parent's house.

Tia had been amazing at his need to reconnect with Bella, but he could see she was a little hurt that he hadn't invited her to meet with the woman who had such an impact on his life.

He wanted to explain that he just needed a bit of time, but the words couldn't come out right.

Instead, he left the hospital and headed over for dinner with his parents and Bella. Emmett and Rose had to go home to the city for work and they took Alice with them, which meant that he would possibly have more time with Bella now.

Bella had kept in constant contact with Jasper and Riley, but they hadn't been back to the house since they went to Billy's. Carlisle and Charlie explained to Bella that they couldn't been seen going to and from Forks to La Push. Bella had nodded with what they were saying, but Edward could see a little pain in her eyes.

"We're going out," Edward proclaimed after dinner was done and the kitchen was cleared.

"Edward, you can't take her anywhere," Esme chastised him, but all he could do was grin.

"We won't be leaving the grounds of the house, I promise," Edward replied and walked round the table to get Bella. "Are you okay without Eloise for an hour or so? I would have taken her, but she still doesn't have anything to travel in," Edward asked Esme, who nodded, looking a little confused.

Edward just smiled as he led Bella out through the back doors again and headed toward where they used to play as kids.

When Esme and Carlisle first bought the property, they fell in love with the small cottage on the boundary line. It was a little run down, but once Esme knew that kids would be playing here, it took next to no time to convert it into a beautiful play house, albeit and extravagant one.

It had a small, working kitchen, bathroom and bedroom and of course, the main room that she kitted out with toys, books and a TV with a VCR. It hadn't been used in years, but it was still well kept, just minus the children's belongings.

Edward had made sure that the fireplace was useable and before his shift at the hospital, he brought in supplies for them. They were simple snacks and drinks, with some cushions and a couple of blankets. It was just what they needed to spend some quiet, undisturbed time together to talk properly.

* * *

**You can't knock Edward for his determination to talk and that's what is coming up in the next chapter or two. Lots of talking and opening up to each other. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Is it Friday yet? Lol. I hope you enjoy this little slice of Edward and Bella :)**

* * *

"You can't string her along, Edward, that's not fair on either of you. You're either all in or not at all," Bella murmured, staring into the flames of the open fire.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Bella. Everything was fine and then you come back and I feel as though everything has flipped on its axis. I'm not saying that you coming back has caused this, far from it, but it's making me question things that haven't been an issue until now," Edward replied honestly.

They had only been at the cottage for a few minutes before they got right into talking, just like they had been like as kids. They had never shielded each other from anything and were honest in all things. Sometimes, too honest.

"Edward, you can't start questioning things just because I've come back. Those questions must have been there before,"

"Maybe they were, but I was content to ignore them," he shrugged, which made Bella growl again.

"Have you had other girlfriends, Edward?"

"I'm not a virgin," he snorted.

"Oh I know that, so does my old bed back at Charlie's," Bella giggled. "But have your previous girlfriends ever met your family or Emmett and Rose?" Bella asked.

Edward let out a sigh as he thought.

"Actually, I had a girl called Jane. Emmett and Rose met her one morning, but it wasn't like it was a choice. She came over to give me back some of my stuff. I broke up with her the night before," Edward chuckled.

"You have commitment problems!" Bella howled with laughter.

"How the hell did you manage to work that one out?" Edward asked, slightly put out.

"I didn't, I just wanted to see your reaction," Bella's laughter died down a little bit.

"I don't have issues with commitment, Bella. I would quite happily commit if I met the right girl, I just don't think it's Tia. She's lovely and has a heart of gold, she's pretty and we have a lot in common, but there's just something missing," Edward mused.

"Maybe she's perfect and it's you that has something missing," Bella grinned.

"Can I be honest and not see you run for the hills or kick my balls?" Edward asked, but he knew Bella would want him to be honest, even if she didn't like what he had to say.

"Of course,"

"She's not _you_. Every girl I've had, I've compared them to you in some way and I know that was wrong, it _is_ wrong. We were kids, Bella. You had excellent kissing skills, if I remember correctly. We fumbled and we only had sex twice. You used to hit me when I made fun of you and you played cruel jokes on me at every opportunity. You argued the toss with me and we used to debate into the small hours whenever we could. You made me a strawberry birthday cake on my thirteenth birthday, even though you hate strawberries. When you frown, you get three little lines between your brows, two longer than the last by just a fraction. There's so many things that I held onto about you over the years and no one could compare to you," Edward whispered.

"Do you know how wrong, yet beautiful that sounds? You can't keep comparing me to everyone, Edward, that's no way to live. You have to find someone for her own qualities and not mine. But saying that, I do think it's beautiful that you've continued to think about me over the years. I never stopped thinking about you. I always wondered what would have happened to us," Bella said.

"I saw us married with kids. We'd have gone to college and graduated, but then moved back to Forks or PA. I would have gone to work with my dad while you worked on your dreams of crafting. You would have ended up working part time with Esme in her store. In between raising the kids, of course. You would have hated being the soccer mom type, but secretly you loved it. Always being there to volunteer where you could for the schools and teams,"

Bella sucked in a huge breath as he continued to explain what he had seen. How their house would have looked, where they would have gone on vacation, as a couple by themselves and as a complete family. He told her his thoughts about travelling to London and spending more time with his grandparents. It was like Bella could see it all play out in front of her eyes.

It wasn't until he'd stopped talking and he was wiping away tears from her cheeks, that she remembered that it was just a dream.

"You need to sort things out with Tia. Either way, you deserve to be happy," she said as she stood up and walked toward the door of the cottage.

"When did we get so old and mature, Bella? And why can't we go back to being kids again? At least then our only concern was when dinner was and what TV program to argue over," Edward tried to joke.

"Life doesn't work that way." Bella said sadly and left him sitting there on the floor by the fire.

* * *

**I know most of you wanted for Bella to open up more about what's happened to her, but she won't don't do that yet. She's still very worried about her and Eloise are in danger and that danger will come to the Cullens. This Chapter was just what Edward needed to hear from Bella.**

**He's got a lot to think about and stuff to do ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**One day until Friday, the weekend! :D I really hope you like this chapter. Some things will be revealed that I think you've been waiting a long time for. And not one person guessed! lol**

* * *

"He hasn't changed. Well he has, he's grown up - more mature, but I still see the sweet teenager in his eyes," Bella said as she threw small stones into the river at the edge of the Cullen's property. Jasper was sat on the ground, legs crossed as he looked out at the ripples Bella was making.

Bella had been frustrated since her and Edward's talk a few nights back. She was frustrated at how he was dealing with Tia, his dreams and plans that had included Bella and how, in general, all it made her feel.

"For someone who says she doesn't like him in _that way _anymore, you're thinking _and_ talking a lot about him," Jasper said with a wry smile. Jasper had been worried about Bella this morning. She was off her food and was grumpy, so he dragged her out of the house to talk. He knew she wouldn't say anything while they were inside and around everyone, so off they walked.

"It's just _hard_, Jasper. I have so many memories of growing up here and of Edward. It's like I've gone back to then, but I've taken this burden with me," Bella said with a huff and took up a seat next to Jasper. "And yeah, there _are_ feelings there, but are they the ones that were still there from when we were kids or is it more? I'm so confused," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I've been texting Alice. I _know_, I shouldn't and she's _way_ too young for me, but I can't help it. That first night when Riley and I turned up, I just saw her across the room and I was hooked. It's those damn blue eyes of hers," Jasper mused. Bella's head lifted up in a second.

"She's only twenty, Jasper," she said with a gasp.

"Do you think I don't know that? I'm fourteen years older than her and while I'm already grown up and settled, kind of, in my job, she's barely left high school. I feel like a pervert, but I can't help it. We've texted each other daily, _constantly_, but I don't see her as a twenty year old when I see or contact her. She's so much older in her mind. I'm not just attracted to how she looks. She's got this beautiful mind, too," Jasper said with a little sigh.

"I should want to kick your ass. I changed her diaper, you know? I might have been only seven, but I did it. In my head, I want to kick your ass, in my heart, well, that's different. If you like each other, then no one should stop you, but just remember that she has Carlisle and Edward. On top of that, you have my dad who sees her as a second daughter and Emmett. You've got your work cut out for you, I hope you know that," Bella said.

"We're just texting as friends at the minute, Bella, nothing more. She's just getting back on her feet after her operation and heading back to school. She doesn't need _me_ on top of that,"

"Did she tell you about her chances of having kids? She lost an ovary and there's scarring. It could be quite difficult for her and as you said, you're older and more settled. Won't you want the marriage and kids' thing pretty soon?"

"We've talked about it. It was one of the first things she brought up. Look, if we ever get that far, I've already told her, kids or not, as long as I get her, I don't care,"

"You seem pretty intense about her, for someone who's telling me that you're just texting as friends…" Bella trailed off, looking at him properly, right in the eyes.

"I have to be mature about this, right? Do I want her more than a friend? Hell yes, but Bella, we hardly know each other – in the grand scheme of things - and she's nearly four hours away from me right now. On top of that, I'm dealing with other situations. I can't be selfish here," Jasper answered and Bella understood.

"If I was safe and this was all over, where would you be, honestly?"

"Sitting outside her dorm room, waiting for her to get back from her classes," he replied in an instant.

Honesty above _everything_. That was their moto to each other.

"And speaking of honesty, what do you think I should do about Edward?" she asked.

"Answer me some questions as simply as you can. Do you think these feelings that you have for him are based on when you were a kid?"

"No,"

"Is it infatuation now that you're around him again?"

"No,"

"Do you see yourself doing the things that he spoke to you about the other night?"

"Yes,"

"Do you love him enough to let him in instead of pushing him away?"

"What?"

"No, that's answering a question with a question. Look, I know how difficult everything is at the minute. We know you've been to hell and back and you still have this sword hovering over your neck, so to speak. But since I've met you, all you've talked about it Edward. He's been your strength even though he's been out of your life for ten years. You've never once questioned yourself, why start now?"

"Because I have too much riding on this, Jasper. I have Peter and Charlotte haunting me with every step I take. He will _never_ go away, which means she won't. What if they find me, what if they take Eloise away from me? Do I want to deal with all of this on top on falling for Edward for the second time? What if he gets close to Eloise? What if he becomes her daddy and she dotes on him, more than she does already, and we're ripped away from here? I have all these questions that keep coming up and it's driving me insane. I have no answers and I can't shut off," Bella said with a slight whimper to her voice.

"I think you need to take some of the advice you gave to Edward and think about what you really want, Bella. When it comes to my brother and his witch of a wife, all we can do is plan and be proactive. At the first sign of trouble, you and Eloise are out of here and I think Edward will be going with you. From what I can tell, now that you're back in his life, he won't let you go,"

"But that's just it. He has a life here, his family and job, I can't ask him to uproot all of that!" Bella stressed.

"You won't be asking him, Bella. He'll go with you regardless. You could plead with him to stay here and he'll find a way to follow you," Jasper said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because I've seen how he looks at you. How he's constantly on edge, like someone is going to swoop in and steal you from right under his nose. I see how he constantly seems to be seeking approval from you. There's a lot you can pick up on from being on the edge of it all," Jasper replied.

Bella was left feeling very confused about it all, but mostly about her feelings toward Edward. There had been a few times when she just wanted to lean in and hug him or kiss him, but she didn't. She knew he had Tia and as painful as that was to know, she thought that as long as he was happy, that was all that mattered.

It wasn't until their talk at the cottage that Bella saw the other side to Edward. The side that she hadn't seen in years. His soft, caring side. The side that wanted to please everyone, despite not being happy himself.

All the time she knew that she couldn't have him, she was fine. She would just have to deal with it, but not now.

Now she knew that Edward might be ending things with Tia and that left their dreams wide open.

"Do you have a plan ready, in case they come for us?" Bella whispered, her heart rate picking up a little.

"I do, but I'm not telling you," Jasper laughed.

"I need to be prepared," she said.

"You will be, don't worry. Everything will be in place, ready for you to go again, don't worry. Your only focus is that little girl of yours."

The more Bella thought about Edward, the more confused she became. She would spend hours at night, just thinking about when they were younger. The exhilarating feelings she'd get when they kissed or held hands. How her stomach would flutter when he ran a finger down her arm or over a bare patch of skin above the waist of her jeans. The looks they'd give each other over the table at dinner.

All of the memories were as fresh as when it happened_. Would it be like that again?_ She kept asking herself. She already knew the answer. It came to her every time Edward walked through the front door or when she looked at him across the room.

Her heart jumped when she saw Edward pay Eloise attention, like she was the most important person in the room. How he'd hold her or point to photographs and explain who each person was to her.

Although Bella was trying to be strong and take Edward's girlfriend into consideration, she was almost at the point of pleading with Edward to just let Tia go, just so she could hold him. She craved his kisses now, but that wasn't all of it. She wanted to feel loved and to love in return. She wanted to hold him at night and to let him be the daddy that he seemed to want to be with Eloise.

Yes, she was still scared of the future when it came Eloise's birth father, but surely they would find a way through it.

They just had to.

* * *

**So . . . Yeah lol. The couple are Peter and Charlotte. **

**This chapter, to me, sounds like a confusing mess of thoughts and feelings, but that's exactly how I wanted it. Bella is basically adjusting to being free again, although somewhat limited and she has these people back in her life again. It's a lot to process.**

**Emotions, feelings and hormones will play a big part in the next few chapters as Edward gets his head out of his ass, if you know what I mean ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Happy Friday all! I really hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

The days trickled by and Edward noticed that Bella was becoming more distant with him, which made him feel uncomfortable and lost. It was like she had put a bubble up around her, cushioning her from anything that could hurt her or Eloise. He could also tell she was deep in thought.

He'd wanted to talk to her more that night at the cottage, but she shut down all of his attempts. He tried talking to Carlisle about it, but his father just told him to give Bella some time. Then he tried Rose, who laughed and told him to sort out his _issues_.

So that's what he did. He first asked his dad if he could switch to clinic hours. It wasn't like Forks Hospital was busy, but if he came off the on-call rota and house calls, it would free up some time that he could use doing other things.

He also made time to talk to Tia. It was an awkward evening. Tia admitted that she knew what they were going to be talking about and asked to go first. She explained that while she thought that they would make a good couple, she couldn't see them getting married and settling down. She was young enough to want to see a bit more of the world and while she thought a great deal about Edward, she just wanted _more_.

Edward agreed with each thing Tia had brought up. They agreed to remain as friends, but they both knew that they wouldn't see much of each other after that night.

Tia's parting words that night haunted Edward's every moment since that night.

_"She might be pushing you away, Edward, but maybe that's because she's been hurt enough and she's scared at being happy. You just have to prove to her, that no matter what, you'll be there for her. Don't let her push you away, because it will make you both miserable,"_

Edward woke up one night, sweating and clawing at the sheets of his bed. He couldn't remember much of the dream, but the feelings of terror and fear still crippled him. All he could think of was Bella's face that silently screamed in his dream.

"This wasn't as fucking hard when I was younger," Edward muttered angrily as he tried to haul his body through her small bedroom window.

Bella was sat on the edge of the bed, silently laughing and her body shaking.

"That's because I had a tree outside my bedroom window and the window slid up. You just had to climb up some old trellis and slide through a smaller window," Bella giggled quietly. She didn't want to wake Eloise, but she couldn't say no to a midnight visit from Edward either.

"Are you going to help me or continue to laugh at me?"

"Laugh, it's better and you got yourself into this mess. Just be grateful that when the little pebbles woke me up, I didn't call the police. Which, by the way, is still my _father_. Can you imagine what _he_ would have done?" she laughed again.

"I just wanted to see you," Edward muttered again, finally getting through the window.

"And you couldn't wait until the morning?"

"No, not really. I wanted to talk to you before you spent the day with Jasper and Riley," Edward said honestly.

They'd managed to grab a few bikes of Jacob's and rode through the woods between the La Push and Forks. No one was aware of them at all. This gave them more time together, which was good and bad at the same time.

Edward had spent some time with the two men that helped Bella and he was glad to see that they worshiped the ground Bella walked on. The same with Eloise. They had come to the house a few times while Edward was there and each time, he could see how much they loved her. The downside was that Bella had more people to split her time with, leaving Edward with even less than he had before.

"They're not coming here until lunchtime. Billy and dad are taking them fishing first thing for a few hours,"

"Well I didn't know that," he griped before sitting on the edge of her bed.

"And now you do, but what did you want to talk to me about?" Bella was hesitant, but accepting when he took hold of her hand.

"Two things. First, you need to stop pushing me away, because I'm like a boomerang, I'll just keep coming back. I'm here, Bella, for both of you, whether you want that or not. Tia and I broke things off and no, it wasn't because of you. You certainly helped get my head on the right track, but, yeah. It's over now,"

Bella's heart was thumping erratically in her chest. Edward was so close to her now, in more ways than one. She was nervous and excited as Jasper's words played through her mind.

"And two?" she asked nervously.

"I need to tell you about my plan."

* * *

**_More_**** plans. Seems like these men will know how to take care of Bella and Eloise if/when the time comes. :)**

**The next few chapters will see Edward and Bella getting close *insert wink here* and I think you'll enjoy it ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sheesh, I am so sorry! I went on a little holiday last week and completely forgot to tell you :( It was a gorgeous break in a place called Looe, in Cornwall. I didn't want to come home!**

**Anyway, let's get on with this, yeah? ;)**

* * *

"You're serious?" Bella stuttered.

"Of course I am. I have _two_ plans, actually, but we might not need the second one. All I'm asking is for you to give me a little time to listen and see what works best," Edward panted, getting up from the floor he'd just fallen onto.

"Edward, you're acting like you did back in biology with your plans and stuff. We're not kids any more. I have Eloise to think of now. Not only that, but there's Tia to think of," Bella moaned in frustration.

"I know. My plans include Eloise, too, Bella. And I wanted to tell you before it got out to the others. Tia and I broke up. I listened to everything you said and I met with her not long after. She knew as much as I did that it wouldn't work out. It was mutual," he said and Bella found herself nodding while holding her breath. She felt as though a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Plan one?" She asked.

"I think we should go to see Tanya," he answered, grinning wickedly.

"Oh hell, no. Never in a month of Sundays," Bella hissed, dropping his hand in a second.

Bella couldn't stand the girl when they were younger and she was sure that she would hate her even more now.

"But, Bella, no one but them would ever know about it. There's no way that Phil would know about where we had gone and that means that this couple wouldn't know either. We can travel all night and be away from here and you and Eloise can be safe. You wouldn't have to hide," Edward was almost begging.

"And what's the second plan," Bella asked, ignoring his pleas.

"I can't tell you that just yet, but we should get passports sorted out for the pair of you," Edward replied, picking up Bella's hand again.

"Passports?" Bella asked, looking into his eyes with worry. All that Jasper had said about following Bella seemed to fit now.

"I would prefer to get you out of danger before it gets here, Bella. I've lost you once, I won't do it again," he said, pulling Bella into his side and kissing the side of her head.

He smiled as he felt her body push against hers, welcoming his gentle kiss. It was a small gesture, but he could tell it was a welcomed one.

Edward woke up with a very painful neck, to the noise of something clicking somewhere in the room.

It wasn't until he opened his eyes that he found the source.

Esme and Rose were standing in the doorway to the room, taking pictures of the couple.

Bella had fallen asleep with her head in his lap as he propped himself up against the headboard.

"I'd say you look cute, but how about you both wake up before Carlisle sees you in here and removes the trellis from the outside wall?" Esme said, trying to keep her face straight.

Horror flushed through Edward's body as Bella giggled.

"Shut up, he'll hear you," Edward hissed.

"You seem more scared of your own father than mine,"

"My father's a doctor, he knows how to make things look like an accident," Edward replied, lifting his body from the bed.

"My father is a cop, Edward, he knows how to get rid of a body," Bella said with a giggle.

Edward was trying to be serious, but Bella giggling the way that she was lifted his spirits a little.

"How about I just go to the bathroom while you feed Eloise and we'll pretend like none of this happened." he grumbled as he walked out of the room.

Once they were all downstairs, Esme and Bella cooked up a storm in the kitchen for breakfast and then started preparing stuff for lunch. Edward couldn't understand how women could multi task the way they were. He watched them closely and still couldn't grasp how they could mix something with one hand and do something else with the other. And talk at the same time. It was baffling to him.

"Here, you take Eloise, I need to get ready for work," Carlisle said and passed the baby to Edward. He couldn't contain his smile.

He was starting to love this little person who resembled her mother so closely. She was fast asleep in his arms and he just watched as her eyes flickered behind her eyelids. He noted how long her lashes were and how dark, which stood out against her pale skin.

"They're adorable when they're at that age. It's when they get older and start mouthing back is when they become less adorable,"

Edward looked up to see Jasper standing in the doorway. Riley walked passed, giving Edward a nod and then went to help the ladies.

"You're not supposed to be here until lunch," Edward said, ignoring Jasper's words. This little girl would _always_ be adorable.

"Billy had to get back, his stomach was playing up," Jasper shrugged and came to sit down next to Edward. He kissed the little girl on her head and then looked at Edward.

"Before this is all over, she's going to need you, Edward. She can't run from these people the way you both think she can," Jasper whispered, paying close attention to the baby and not even looking at Edward.

"What do you mean? Why can't she just go to the police?" Edward replied.

"Because this man controls _everything_. He can make everything and anything disappear, including her and Eloise, if he wanted to,"

"So what should we do, hide her away until he kicks the bucket of old age?" Edward hissed, getting angrier by the moment.

"No, he wouldn't give up. Look, I'm planning something, all I need you to do is be patient. No doing anything stupid and put a little trust me," Jasper replied and Edward found himself nodding.

"Will she ever be free of him?" He finally asked.

"One day, but only_ I_ will know when that will be." Jasper said with finality in his voice.

* * *

**So Jasper has scuppered Edward's plans . . . or has he? There's a little bit of drama coming up, but I'm an HEA girl all the way and I'll keep them all safe, trust me ;)**

**See you on Wednesday xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

***pouts* How about I don't give you a date/time for updates in the future? Every time I do, something goes wrong. This time my health. Either way, I'm here with another chapter. It's a bit of a filler, but something important will come of it in the future ;)**

* * *

_What do you get someone who doesn't want any money being spent on them?_ Edward asked himself as he walked down the main street in Port Angeles.

Bella's birthday was a week away and he'd been trying to work out what to get her for days.

"How about you make her a memory book?" Esme asked as she walked with him. She was on her lunch break and was enjoying a little time with just her son.

She had seen a huge change in him over the recent weeks and she liked what she saw. He was always such a good child and he grew into a man that she was intensely proud of, but even more so recently.

He had cut his hours down at work and spent every spare moment with Bella and Eloise. He had cooked dinner several times in the hope to prove that his cooking skills had gotten better since Bella had last seen him. He'd offered to keep an eye on Eloise when Bella needed to rest and he even bathed her with confidence.

He was becoming the perfect father and husband for them both, but Esme was worried.

Bella had been through so much and she'd had every moment of her life dictated to her once she left Forks.

Was she ready for such a relationship? Edward hadn't said or done anything, but Esme couldn't miss the love and tenderness in his eyes every time he looked at the pair of them.

Esme could also see the adoration in Bella's eyes, but was it enough for the pair of them? She knew that they had feelings for each other, that was clear, but she was still concerned.

"What's a memory book?" Edward asked, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"It's like a scrapbook, but more personal. You can make up pages in a book of photographs, little things that you've collected over the years and put them into a book with the memories that go with them. It's a very personal touch and it would only cost pennies. I can help you with the actual book, if you'd like," Esme answered and Edward thought it was a really good idea.

Bella always loved the personal touch to gifts.

"Alice, Emmett and Rose are back tomorrow, so I need to go and do a big shop. Any chance you can give me a hand while Jasper and Riley are here?" Esme asked Edward, but he didn't take his eyes from Eloise.

He was trying to get some decent pictures of her on his phone, but she kept on trying to roll over.

At five and a half months, she was right on target, which surprised Edward and Carlisle. From what they could gather, she was born three weeks early and didn't have the best start in life. Jasper had them at a safe house for as long as he could and then they were on the road all the time.

Bella could only drive at night and stay out of sight during the day at motels along the way. It was all far from ideal for either of them.

"That's fine. Jasper said he'll be here within the next hour or two, so as soon as they're here, we can head out," Edward replied as he laughed at Eloise. She was beyond frustrated that she couldn't reach the toy in front of her.

"Don't tease her, Edward," Bella chastised him from the couch as she watched them.

"I'm not teasing her, I'm giving her encouragement to get what she wants," he chuckled.

The pair had been bickering over Eloise for the last few days. Bella loved that Edward was trying to help her out, but she was worried that she'd have to run again and leave Edward behind. No matter what he was planning or what Jasper had up his sleeve, she didn't want him to be dragged too far into this mess of hers. She didn't want to lose him, too, and have her heart broken all over again.

* * *

**A quick one, I know. The next chapter will up be up, ASAP, but I'm not cursing myself and giving a day lol. The kids go back to school this week (Thank God!) and everything with be back to normal (prays)**

**xXx**


	26. Chapter 26

**As I prepare for the kids to go back to school tomorrow (a Thursday, really?) my sanity level has reached Critical Danger Level. My ironing pile looks like a volcano, ready to explode and I can't, for the life of me, remember where the hell I put the shoe polish. **

**Anyhoo, here's todays update ;) (Sorry about any errors, I have no one to blame but myself)**

Bella's birthday was here and Edward found himself pacing the floor of his small apartment. Looking at the clock, it was just a little before six. It was still too early to go over to see her and he knew it. He thought about going for a run or even popping in to see Charlie, who was always up this early, but Edward was too nervous to even try.

He had spoken to Jasper yesterday and his plan. This was a different one to what he had been planning and he was glad he'd spoken to Jasper first. Riley was there and although they hadn't chatted much, it was enough to know that both men felt very protective of Bella.

Edward's plan was simple. He wanted Bella and Eloise to move into his two bedroom apartment so Bella would have more independence than living with a set of parents.

Jasper laughed at him while Riley growled. Both men had shot down the idea for different reasons. Riley stated that Bella would have less help and independence at Edward's, purely because she would have no one to interact with during the day. There'd be no one to help her, unless Edward was willing to give up his job. She wouldn't be able to leave the place and it didn't have a garden. At least being with the Cullen's, she had more than what Edward could offer her.

Riley made some very good points and Edward wanted to argue, but he just didn't have a good fight to give.

Jasper was merely laughing because of how quickly Edward was trying to move things forward.

Edward shrugged off his comments about rushing and needing to grow up.

Edward was trying to think in practical ways. The Bella he knew back then hated to be under supervision from the adults. She was independent and always wanted to do things herself.

The ringing of the phone pulled Edward from his thoughts and he laughed as soon as he answered it.

"You can stop pacing now and come over, everyone is up a part from the birthday girl herself," Carlisle's voice came down the line.

"How did you know I was pacing?"

"Because you're my son and I know how you work. Now hurry up, we have a hungry little girl here who misses you," Then the phone cut off.

Eloise was waiting for him. That thought alone brought another smile to Edward's face. That little girl owned his heart as much as Bella did and they both knew it.

**~*~OYE~*~**

Edward sneaked into the house through the back door, his present to Bella under his arm and a little gift for Eloise in his hand.

Walking into the kitchen, he saw everyone sitting around the able, including Jasper and Riley, but no sign of Bella.

"She's in bed, still. We all wanted her to have a lay in," Rose said, passing a squealing Eloise to Edward before he could sit down.

"Shh, before you wake up mommy," Edward cooed, kissing the top of her head as she tried to reach for his shirt to grab.

"She's been hyper all morning," Esme said, plating up some food for Edward. He didn't want to tell her that he'd already eaten.

"So as I was saying before Edward walked in," Riley said. "I think it would be a good idea if we got Charlie over here sooner rather than later. I don't think people coming and going from the house all day would be a good thing,"

"Who's every one? It would only be Charlie and possibly Sue, right?" Edward asked, balancing Eloise on his lap as he ate one handed.

"Billy and Jake wanted to come by and a few others who know what's going on," Jasper answered and the atmosphere in the house changed.

"How many people know? I thought the idea of Bella being here and not going anywhere was because we didn't want it getting out that she was here?" Alice said, her eyes trained on Jasper.

"That is the idea, sweetheart, but Billy and Jake know because we're staying with them. There's also a couple of others like Leah and Rachael. They missed their friend as much as you did," Jasper replied.

"I will defer the calling my daughter a sweetheart and move onto another topic," Esme said with a grin, causing Jasper to blush. Edward tried to ignore it all, but he was good at reading people and both Jasper and Alice couldn't keep their eye off each other. "Charlie will be here in about an hour, so we have enough time to eat and get the living room ready for Bella," she finished and then went back to eating.

Emmett and Carlisle were glaring at Jasper while Rose fought to hide her smirk.

"Boys, stop trying to scare him and eat your food or you won't be having a party goody bag later," Esme said firmly, but with sly smile. Both Carlisle and Emmett frowned.

Twenty minutes later and the kitchen table was cleared of food and everyone was in the living room trying to blow up balloons and deciding where the banners should go. Edward had told them that he thought it was all a bit much for Bella, but they brushed off his concerns.

When the room was done, it was Edward who was sent to go and wake Bella up and he couldn't get up the stairs quick enough.

Bella had already made him promise that she didn't want a breakfast in bed, or any special treatment and he was all for that. He promised her, but with the argument that the promise didn't extend to the family. He could only hold them back so far.

So when Bella, several minutes later, walked into the living room, she glared at every one before elbowing Edward in the ribs.

"I said no special treatment!" she groaned. Everyone laughed as Edward steered her toward the chair in the corner.

"Don't blame me," Edward chuckled. He passed Eloise to her as everyone wished her happy birthday.

Once Bella had fed Eloise, they were all quick to hand out presents, but Bella refused until Charlie had turned up. He'd missed enough of her birthdays and she wanted him to have this moment with her.

When the doorbell rang, Bella almost ran to the door, but her enthusiasm vanished when it wasn't Charlie standing there.

The man handed her a long, white box that was addressed to her. She instantly headed back inside and handed the box to Jasper.

He took it to the kitchen as she clung to Edward's side. He was worried sick about how pale she had gone and it seemed that Carlisle felt the same as he flanked her other side.

Jasper carefully opened the box and then cringed with what he saw. Lifting the lid fully, everyone was able to see the long stemmed, black rose, wrapped carefully in baby's breath flowers.

"Bella, was this for you?" Esme asked. Bella just shrugged.

"It was for Bella," Jasper hissed, passing a note from inside the box to Edward.

_To __my__ Isabella,_

_Thinking about you on this day. Just remember, we won't be a part for long._

_xXx_

Edward screwed up the piece of paper and turned to Jasper.

"When do we go?" He asked.

"Now,"

**And here is where a little drama starts . . . See you on Friday ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm one day late and I'm so sorry. In my defense, I had to change the downstairs of my house around and it took longer than I thought. I have too much work stuff . . . oops lol.**

_Edward screwed up the piece of paper and turned to Jasper._

_"When do we go?" He asked._

_"Now,"_

Everyone sprang into action, even if they didn't know what the plan was. Esme, the head of the household – regardless if Carlisle was there or not – phoned Billy. Emmett was on the phone to Charlie, while Rose and Alice went to the kitchen.

Jasper and Riley were whispering quietly in a corner while looking at their phones.

In the middle of all this chaos, Edward held Bella tight to his body, poor Eloise in the middle of them. Edward could feel Bella's body shaking, despite him trying to calm her down. He was silently swearing to himself to keep her safe.

"I don't' want you to be scared, Bella. Being scared is when we make mistakes and don't think clearly. I need you to be okay, because I won't lose you again. I refuse to live without you now that you're back in my life, the pair of you. Jasper and Riley are going to get us out of here, away from all of this and then we'll be happy again," he whispered into her ear.

Bella was still shaking, but silent, when Carlisle came over to see her. Esme came over next and offered to hold Eloise, but as Bella held her tighter, Edward shook his head and his mother. Edward knew that with this note and the rose coming from Peter, Bella wouldn't let go of Eloise any time soon.

"Edward, Bella? I need you two to listen to what I have to say," Jasper finally said, pulling everyone's attention back on him. "In the cottage are bags for the three of you. You're going to go to the reservation. There, Billy, Charlie and Jake will take you Astoria by boat. It won't be a comfortable ride, but water is better than road if Peter is having you watched. They won't have a clue where you're headed. From there, my aunt will pick you up and take you to the safe house I arranged for you. You'll stay there the night then fly out the next day. All your tickets are ready, as well as all the other documentation that you'll need," he finished.

"How did you do all of this in so little time?" Alice asked, but Jasper shook his head.

"You don't need to know that much, Alice, trust me,"

"Hate is a very strong word to use and I use it sparingly. Normally when I describe coffee or cleaning the house, but I also use it when talking about my brother and his son," Camille, Jasper's aunt, said as she sat down at the table and cupped her mug with both hands.

Bella was asleep on the couch, Eloise tucked into her side.

They had been travelling all day and even though Edward was exhausted, he just couldn't switch off. He'd never seen Bella so upset than when she had to say goodbye to Charlie. They were both emotional and it took Billy to have a quiet word with Charlie to get him to leave once they'd got to Astoria.

"There's a fine line between love and hate," Edward mused while the gray haired lady gave a throaty chuckle.

"That there is, but I have no love for those two men. Jasper, now, he has his mother's heart, God rest her soul. Why she ever married that man, I will never know, but she did and somehow she loved him. She was one of my best friends and he stripped her soul bare. He was a cruel and hard man and his eldest son is just like him," she growled, distain clear in her eyes.

"How can one son be like his father and one not?" Edward asked quietly.

"Sasha babied Jasper, it's as simple as that. Marcus had his first born son and that's all he needed. Jasper came along and he looked to that boy as a spare part, not fit for much. Where Marcus ignored Jasper, Sasha did not and she worshipped the ground the boy walked on. She loved both the boys, I'm not saying that she didn't, but you could see the pain in Jasper's eyes when his father just didn't care about him,"

"I don't know what I would do if Dad was like that with me. Christ, even my friends were treated the same as me," Edward said sadly, thinking about Emmett, Rose and Bella.

"_That's_ true love, Edward. I see how you look at those two over there and I see it, just how I saw my friend look at that man. Once Bella sees it, you don't let her go."

"You have my word that I will treat her and Eloise to the best of my ability."

**So there's a little bit about Jasper's history. More to follow very soon. Where do you think Jasper is sending them to?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Good morning all! I'm glad you liked that last chapter and saw a little more about Jasper's upbringing. :)**

Edward and Bella had been gone from Forks for two weeks. Jasper refused to tell anyone where he had sent them, but assured them all that they were safe, healthy and above all, _happy_.

Everyone had been on edge, waiting for something to happen, like a person bursting through the front door, but nothing happened. There were no calls, post or visits. Jasper had told everyone to keep up their daily routines, still keeping Bella a secret.

Esme and Alice found it the hardest. Esme wanted to know that everyone she loved was safe, while Alice just wanted Edward, Bella and Eloise back at the house – for good.

Now Jasper, Riley, Esme and Carlisle were sat round the kitchen table. Two weeks ago, this room was full of life, loud and messy. Now it was silent as they all nursed their warm cups of tea.

"I need to head back home. Riley is going to stay here and keep an eye on things. I shouldn't be too long and hopefully, if it all works out, Edward, Bella and Eloise should be home, soon, too."

**_Rewind Two Weeks_**

"Are you sure this is safe, Camille?" Bella was worried. She didn't expect this to be happening so soon and so fast.

She'd had a restless night, waking every few minutes to make sure Eloise was safe and still in her arms. At one point in the night, she woke with a start and saw the back of someone walking away from her and Eloise wasn't with her.

It took just a couple of seconds for her to realize that it was Edward, rocking her tired baby girl.

If Bella felt exhausted, she had no idea how Edward felt, because he hadn't been to sleep yet. He kept reassuring her that he was fine and was used to strange hours and no sleep, but that didn't make her feel any better.

"It's perfectly fine, Bella. We wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't safe. If he's expecting you to leave the country, it wouldn't be from this airport and no one is watching for a young couple and a baby," Camille answered, patting Bella's leg. They were on the way to the airport with Camille driving up front with Bella, while Edward was in the back with Eloise.

It was nearly two in the morning when Camille hugged the pair goodbye and wished them all the best. They all promised to keep in touch and both Bella and Edward thanked the woman profusely for everything that she'd done to help them.

With the time being so early, it didn't take them long to go through security and they were soon shown where to sit. Bella couldn't believe that Jasper had arranged all of his for them. To her, it was astounding.

"Mr. and Mrs. Masen, on behalf of the airline company, we'd like to wish you a belated honeymoon and we have upgraded your seats from Business to First Class. If you'd like to follow me, I'll show you to your seats on the plane," The gentleman said, who had appeared from nowhere.

An hour later, they were in the air and Bella had started to relax. They had three layovers until they would reach their destination, but Bella and Edward didn't care about that. For now, they were safe and sound, which meant that they could sleep some.

**~*~OYE~*~**

"Bella, sweetheart? It's time to wake up," Edward murmured against her ear. She was clinging to him like never before and he hated to see her like this.

They'd landed in the city just a couple of hours ago, but they wanted to rest for just a little while before driving anywhere. Jet lag was a bitch at the best of times, but when you took in the stressful situation they were in and a baby that didn't have a clue, it was beyond exhausting.

"I don't want to get up, I'm too tried," she whimpered back.

"Just a couple more hours and we'll be in a nice house, with stunning views and we can both _really_ relax, okay?"

And that's what happened. Just hours later, they pulled up in the large driveway that lead to a house that made Bella want to cry because of its beauty. A typical Georgian, double fronted house, with beautiful overflowing window boxes. The white woodwork of the windows stood out against the dark bricks of the building and especially the bright red front door, which was now being held open.

"Go on, sweetheart, I know you want to," Edward chuckled as Bella fought to get out of the car. Slamming the car door behind her, she ran to the elderly couple who stood just in front of the red door. Their arms were wide open, ready to catch her.

And they did.

All three of them cried and hugged while Edward carried a sleeping Eloise to them.

"Oh my precious girl. Never, you hear me! Never again will you leave our lives or I will find a way to hunt you down," Elizabeth said, pulling away just enough to glare at Bella.

"Never, I promise Grammy," Bella cried.

"Now, you show me my beautiful great grand-baby," Elizabeth said.

"Hi Grammy, Grampy, I'm the chopped liver, I'll go and sit in the fridge," Edward grumbled, passing Eloise over to his grandparents.

"Oh hush, I'll get to you in a minute," she laughed, making Bella and Edward Senior – Ed, to his friends - giggle.

"How about we go inside. It's supposed to rain soon. Actually, Edward, let's get the bags in now," Ed said, pushing the women through the front door.

When it was safe, Ed pulled his grandson into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I have been so worried about you three. When that man called us, I didn't know what to think," Ed murmured.

"Jasper has been nothing short of a miracle worker. When Bella and Eloise go for a feed and nap, I'll fill you in on the details," Edward replied.

"No rush, Son. You're here now and that's all that matters."

**_Back to the Present + a few days_**

Just over five thousand miles away from Bella, a man was knelt down in the parking lot of a doctor's office. A cold, metal barrel pointing right between his eyes.

Only a few weeks ago, the roles were so different and it was Jasper who had the gun being pointed at him.

Now _he_ was the one who was in control.

"You really think you have the balls to shoot me, Jasper? You're not _man_ enough for that," Peter, his brother, said with humor.

"I may not be the man you _think_ I need to be, but I'm more than enough to pull this trigger, brother dear," Jasper replied, his voice shockingly calm.

"Then why haven't you done it already," the man was cocky.

"Because I want to tell you a few things first. One, you made a huge mistake in treating Bella the way you did. Over everything, that's the one thing I'm most angered about. You're used to using and abusing people, then cast them aside. Not Bella, though. That's why I stepped in. The second mistake you made, was not setting your affairs in order. You see, when I pull this trigger, and I will, your witch of a wife will have nothing. It all goes to Eloise. All the millions you made, the houses, businesses, it goes to a six month old little girl. A girl! The one thing you and our sperm donor despised. How does that make you feel?" Jasper chuckled.

"You don't have that power, you can take nothing from me. I'll have more power than you'll ever have!" Peter replied, but it was too late for him.

A second later, Jasper's finger twitched. It was enough to release the power of the gun and Peter was on the floor, a single bullet hole between his eyes.

"Goodbye, Peter."

**So Jasper sent them to Edward's grandparents (Carlisle's mom and dad). They're safe there and now Peter is dead :D Now that threat is over for Bella and Eloise, we can concentrate on their relationship. )**


	29. Chapter 29

**Good Monday morning to you all! I see you all loved the last chapter and I hope this one helps clears things up just a little. For those of you who don't remember, things were said/written in previous chapters that planted the seed for this situation. I've put little reminders up at the top of each chapter for the next few ;)**

_"__The thing is, when his father passed away, there were a few conditions in the will. One of them being was that he could only inherit if he had a blood heir." _ ~ Chapter 12

**~*~OYE~*~**

_"__Esme, if anyone asks where I am or if I've been anywhere, I'm fishing with Billy," _Jasper had said as he snuck out of the front door at four in the morning.

That was a few days ago and no one had heard from him since.

To keep things normal, Esme and Carlisle had kept up their daily routine. They went to work, shopping and even went out for their typical 'date night' on Friday. All the while, thinking about where Bella and Edward could have been.

Esme had been fretting constantly about Jasper. She could see the weight of this situation growing on his shoulders and as a mother, she wanted to do something to help him. She just couldn't.

She would just have to trust that Jasper knew what he was doing.

**~*~OYE~*~**

"He had many enemies, detective. I wouldn't even know where to start on building a list for you," Jasper said, accepting a cup of coffee from the detective's partner.

Jasper had received a call at seven this morning to inform him that his brother had been killed. The detectives wanted Jasper to identify the body, but that was just a formality. _Everyone_ knew who Senator Peter Whitlock was.

Jasper was already at his aunt's house. It would take a few hours to drive back down to his office, to where they found Peter's body, but that was fine by him.

After seeing the body, confirming that it was indeed his brother, Jasper went to the police station to 'help' with their enquires.

He'd answered all of their questions truthfully – or as truthfully as he could – and now he was just waiting to head back to Seattle.

"We understand that being a Senator, he wasn't always a _likeable_ man, but anything out of the ordinary that you might have noticed?" The detective asked and Jasper tried not to grin when the man said '_likeable'_ with so much disdain.

"Peter was very good at hiding things, as I'm sure you're well aware of. You could go and ask the mailman if he hated Peter and he would say yes. If there was someone out to get him, you'd have a line of suspects leading out of your precinct. But no, no one comes to mind individually,"

"And what about his wife, Charlotte? We haven't been able to contact her,"

"She's probably at some 'spa' recovering from some treatment or other," Jasper snorted.

"Did they have any problems we should know about?"

This is what Jasper was waiting for. To plant the seed.

"There has been some issues, granted, but I don't know if Charlotte would have killed Peter over it. You see, not too long ago Peter was caught with a girl. Now Bella, the girl, she's as sweet as they come and she didn't know that he was married. She fell pregnant with my niece and Charlotte found out. It was hell for Bella and she moved back to her family town as soon as Eloise was born. It caused a large rift, because Charlotte wouldn't or couldn't have kids. For Peter to inherit _anything_ from our father, he had to have a child with his DNA. Did Peter plan to get Bella pregnant? I couldn't tell you, but he did and Bella feared Charlotte and quite right, too. She can be as nasty as Peter was. Once Bella had given birth, I helped them both move back home. It was the least I could do for my niece and as I said, Bella is a sweetheart,"

"We'll need the details of this Bella girl,"

"Not a problem, but you might not be able to get hold of her, she's on her honeymoon," Jasper chuckled.

"Honeymoon? Well that happened fast," The other detective replied, sounding suspicious.

"No, not really," Jasper chuckled again. "Without betraying Bella's trust, she had a hard upbringing with her mom, but before that, she was so happy. She had a tight family circle and her new husband, he was her everything. I didn't get to spend that much time with any one at the wedding, but you could see how compete she looked. He proposed not long after she got back into town, promising to never lose her again – quite romantic really – and they got married a few weeks ago,"

"You sound quite wistful,"

"I am. Everyone wants a shot at happiness, right? I might just be lucky enough and get a date with a girl I met at the wedding, if I manage to get back up there anytime soon," Jasper laughed.

"You don't seem too sad about your brother's passing,"

"I'm not, if I'm being honest. It's well documented in the press that we didn't get on, going months, if not years between visits. Do – _did_ – I hate him enough to kill him? Probably, but I didn't," Jasper lied smoothly.

"And you've been at your aunt's house?"

"Yeah. I was supposed to be staying with her for a few weeks after the wedding. It's just her now and she has a growing list of things that need doing to the house and yards. I just wished that I did all of those things before the wedding and I had more of a chance to relax," Jasper smiled. "Bella's dad took all us men out fishing. Never done it before, but damn, the fish we caught," he laughed.

"Sounds like an ideal place. Well, if you could just give us Bella's details, we'll let you get on," the detective said.

A short time later, Jasper was out of the police station with a sly grin on his face.

Everything was set.

**~*~OYE~*~**

Over in England, Bella was howling with laughter as Edward wiped the gloop of mashed potatoes from his glasses.

"I told you, son. No matter how much you learn in fancy schools or read the books, nothing prepares you for a child," his grandfather said with a chuckle.

They were trying to give Eloise her first taste of 'real food', but it wasn't going down so well for Edward. Bella on the other hand was in fits of laughter, which made Eloise laugh more.

"Don't encourage her, Bella. This is serious work!" Edward explained, but couldn't hold back his own laugh.

It had been a great few weeks for all of them at the house. His grandparents had come to life again with having them there and they doted on Eloise just as much as he did.

"I'm not encouraging her, I'm making this fun so she doesn't stress out," Bella giggled.

"But laughing isn't helping,"

"Oh shush, they're having fun so leave them at it," his grandmother said from the table.

"Easier said than done when she's too small for a highchair and everyone is laughing at how you're trying to do it," Edward grumbled as his phone rang. "Can you get it, I'm still covered is mush,"

Bella managed to get to it before it rang off and she was still giggling when she answered it.

_"__Hey, Bella. It's Jasper,"_ he whispered.

"Hey stranger, how goes things?" Bella tried to stay upbeat, but she was crumbling inside.

_"__Been better. Look, I have something to tell you, so go sit down with Edward, okay?"_

**Peter could only inherit if he had a blood heir. What does that now mean for Charlotte, Bella and Eloise?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Good morning all! Guess what? It's Friday! :D**

_Once it was confirmed that Bella was pregnant, all files about how she conceived were destroyed, because God forbid anyone finding out. Bella was brought to me for her prenatal care. _~ Chapter 12

**~*~OYE~*~**

_ " __. . . You'll probably get a call or be asked to go to a police station over there to give a statement,"_ Edward heard Jasper's voice, but couldn't form anything in his mind about the situation.

Peter found dead . . . in a parking lot . . . _dead_ . . .

Elizabeth and Edward Sr were looking after Eloise in the garden while Bella and Edward were on the phone to Jasper in Bella's bedroom. Edward hadn't expected to hear from Jasper for several weeks, if not months and with this news, Edward was beyond shocked. He'd expected to be told that Jasper had sorted things out, that Peter would back off, hopefully, but nothing as big as this.

"And what do we do now, do we come home?" Bella asked.

"_No, not at all. You enjoy your extended honeymoon with Edward and his grandparents. You don't need to do anything but relax and enjoy yourself,"_

"Thanks for letting us know, Jasper," Edward mumbled.

_"__No problem. Now, there will be some questions that we'll have to get sorted out. The first one being, what happens with Eloise? She stands to inherit everything from Peter,"_

"We don't want any of it, we don't need it. You should have it, it belongs to you," Bella protested, hating anything connected to Peter.

_"__Calm down, sweetheart. I'm set for life, I promise you that, but we're talking about Eloise here. It's her legal right to have this and as her mom, you'll have to be a guardian of whatever trust is set up for her. If you wanted, you could donate it all to charities in Eloise's name, but we have to get the solicitors involved. Peter had a big estate and it's not going to take five minutes. You need to think about what you're going to do,"_

"But what about Charlotte?" Edward asked.

_"__She gets out of the marriage what she put in. They had no kids and it clearly states in the pre-nup that she gets nothing from Peter."_

"I don't know what to do, Jasper. It feels wrong taking it, it should go to you," Bella stressed.

_"__Hun, I don't need it or want it. Legally, I'm not entitled to it. I could dispute it, if I wanted to, but I don't. The one who will be kicking up a shit storm is Charlotte. She's going to say things that aren't true and she's going to try and make your name mud, but at the end of the day, his will and our father's one is tight,"_

"So we just wait here to see what happens? What about the rest of the family?" Edward asked. He knew how much they were both missing their friends and family. They hadn't spoken to his family since they left and he wasn't even sure if they knew where they were.

_"__I'll give your dad a call later and then maybe tomorrow you can give them a call and see how they're doing,"_

"That would be good."

**~*~OYE~*~**

"I never thought something as mundane as feeding ducks would be so relaxing," Edward chuckled. They were sat on the park bench that overlooked a large village pond. The pond that Edward, Bella and the others used to visit nearly every day when they were on vacation years ago.

Not much had changed with the village since then, but in a way, it was different now. They had Eloise here, for starters, even if she was asleep in her pram.

"Feeding ducks does sound a little boring compared to what we used to get up to when we were last here," Bella laughed. Yesterday's call from Jasper was still very much at the front of her mind, but she couldn't hold down the excitement that she was sitting next to Edward, where they used to play as kids and they were holding hands.

It wasn't forced or awkward, it was just them. They had slipped from friends into something else since they'd been in England. It certainly wasn't at the level that they had been at before she left Forks all those years ago, but it was something. And she enjoyed it.

"Can you imagine what it will be like when Eloise is walking or running about here? Or when Rose and Emmett have a baby and they're playing together? It's going to be amazing," Edward mused wistfully.

"What do you think is taking so long with their adoption process? Esme mentioned it again to me not long before we left. I thought the State were crying out for new parents," Bella asked, worried about her friends.

Since the news came in about Peter, it got her mind working in a way it had never done before. She hated the thought of anything connected to that man, but once Eloise was set up for life, surely she could do some good with what was left? She could make some good memories for people who needed it. Did Rose and Emmett need money? Did Charlie need any for the house? It was getting on in years when she was a kid. She dreaded to think about what it looked like now.

"Stop thinking so hard, you're going to get permanent lines between your brows, Bella. To answer your question, there's a couple of reasons why. They both have good jobs, but not the best rate of pay and their house isn't the best either. Its good and its well done up, but it's not in the best area of Seattle. They've been accepted for adoption, but they're at the lower end of the waiting list. It's just how some things are. We've all offered to help them, but they don't want to hear of it. Emmett is, well he's himself. He uses his sense of humor to get through most of the hard stuff, but it's really taken a hit with Rose," Edward answered and pulled Bella closer to him.

"So if they had more money and a better house, they'd get pushed up the list?"

"I would think so. Why, what are you thinking?"

"Just what Jasper was talking about yesterday. Maybe, once we've sorted things out for Eloise, her schooling and stuff, maybe with the rest, I could do some good with it. I don't want anything connected to that man, but if there's no choice, I could do some good, right?" Bella asked, seeking approval.

"I think that's an amazing idea, sweetheart, but let us do this one step at a time. Jasper is arranging things for us and will know more over the next week or two. If it all goes to Eloise, we'd have to work out how to use it. We don't know if there's any clauses included," Edward replied, kissing the tip of Bella's nose.

"I'm just thinking about all the good it could do, that's all,"

"I know, sweetheart. Your heart is always full of love, willing to help everyone. It's always been like that. That's what made me fall in love with you."

**Awww. Okay, so Bella and Edward are now going to have to deal with the issues with Peter's estate. Everything will go to Eloise and I'm sure you can understand that Bella isn't too happy about that. Will Charlotte rear her ugly head? Probably, but don't worry, Edward will protect Bella and Eloise at all costs.**

**The next chapter will be focused on Edward and Bella's new relationship. I think there's going to be quite a few 'awww' moments ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Happy Hump Day!_**

**_stratocastic1969, you can stop tapping your fingers now, hehehe._**

**_Now, there is a VERY important author note at the bottom of this chapter, please read it :)_**

"That was brutal," Bella whispered as they came out of the police station. As Jasper predicted, the police had contacted her and Edward about Peter. The quick interview had been conducted by video link and the officers seemed really nice, but Bella had still been nervous.

The officers had concluded that Bella was completely innocent in the situation, but she was still on edge. Would they try and pin it on Jasper? Would they hack their calls? Every scenario had gone through her mind since Jasper had called just a couple of days ago.

"I'm just glad it's over. Hopefully, once everything has been cleared up, we can head back home," Edward said, taking over the control of the pram and lead them toward the high street.

They both realized that with the stress of everything that had been going on, Eloise had grown out of most of her clothes.

"Can't we stay a little longer? We haven't really had the chance to see everything here yet and I can't even think about leaving Grammy and Gramps yet,"

Edward felt the same as Bella, but he was also thinking about what was needing to be done back home. His job was still there, for one, and then on top of their daily duties, Peter's will had to be read and everything had to be dealt with. Jasper had already agreed that they shouldn't go to the funeral, which was good, because there was no way Edward would let Bella go.

He didn't want to come across as demanding or controlling in any way, but he just wanted Bella to be safe.

"We can stay for a few more weeks, if that's what you want, beautiful." He replied, smiling when she let out a very unlike Bella squeal.

"Really?"

"Yep," he answered and stole a quick kiss from her lips.

**~*~OYE~*~**

"Well it's pretty simple, dear and if I have to explain it to you, then I think there's no hope left in the world," Grammy said with a laugh as she put the pork joint into the oven.

It was Sunday and this was the best day of the week, according to Bella. This was the day that Grammy made her famous roast dinner with all the trimmings and then made an apple crumble for pudding. Bella was in her element.

"Grammy, I'm being serious and you know I am. I know how it works, Edward was my first, but . . ." Bella trailed off with a groan.

"I do know what you mean, Bella, I was just messing with you. Look, he loves you and I can see the love you have for him. Don't stress it and don't _force_ it,"

"I know and I'm old enough to know better, Grammy, but I'm scared a little. We were young when we were last together and things have changed so much. I know he's your grandson and you probably don't want to hear this, but I don't have anyone else to talk to,"

"Oh Bella, sweetheart, don't sound so broken. I can block out certain things, so I'll just have to pretend that it isn't my sweet and innocent boy we're talking about. Now, you wanted to know about being intimate with him. Well, forget about everything that went on between you as teenagers. You're not those people anymore and a lot has happened over the years. Just think of this as a fresh beginning and go at your own pace. If you want to want to jump into bed together tonight, then so be it, there isn't a timescale set on these things. You're both mature enough to deal with whatever comes a long,"

"Grammy, I saw him naked in the shower for the first time this morning, after years of not seeing him, you're lucky if we make it to tonight," Bella tried to joke, but it out as whining.

"I bet he takes after my Ed," Grammy said with a smirk and Bella gagged.

"Eww, Grammy, that's gross!"

**~*~ OYE ~*~**

Across the other side of the house, Edward was having a similar conversation with his Gramps. While Eloise was taking her nap, Edward used this chance to corner his Gramps about Bella. He was desperate to maintain his 'gentlemanly' behavior toward her, but it was proving to be very difficult.

He knew he had to go at her pace, what with everything she had been through, but it was so hard when she looked so beautiful every day.

"I'm telling you, son, just talk to her. How do you think me and your Grammy have lasted all these years. Just take Bella to one side and have it out with her,"

So that's what Edward did. Grammy and Gramps agreed to babysit Eloise for the night and Edward asked Bella out on a date. He was nervous to ask and she knew it, but smiled and agreed to it happily.

At just after six, Edward knocked on Bella's bedroom door. In one hand he was holding a small bunch of flowers and in the other, a box of her favorite chocolates.

"You look stunning, Bella," he whispered, kissing her cheek. She was dressed in a simple chocolate brown dress that came to just above her knees and a cream cardigan.

"Thank you, Edward, you don't look to bad yourself."

Edward led her out of the house, thanking his grandparents once again and then they were off.

**~*~OYE~*~**

"I'm not playing 'eye-spy' at this time of night," Bella giggled as she snuggled up to Edward's side.

Edward had driven them to the park where they had fed the ducks. They had come here once before at night, but it was many years ago and he wanted to recreate it, minus Bella catching a cold the next day. That's why they were wrapped up in a thick blanket this time.

He was reveling in the feeling that Bella was right next to him as their starred at the sky, watching the stars.

"I didn't say we had to play eye-spy, just that you were quiet and must be bored,"

Bella lifted her head to look at Edward properly.

"I could never be bored when I'm with you, Edward, I thought you knew that," she said, deadly serious.

Edward couldn't help it. Wrapping his hand around the back of her neck, he pulled her to him.

Their lips met.

The kiss was hard and filled with passion, but the pace was slow. It was what they both wanted and needed.

Bella couldn't help but laugh when they finally pulled a part, the look on Edward's face was priceless.

"You know, in case you _were_ bored," he stated with a cocky shrug.

**So what did you think about the grandparents advice? Lol.**

**Now, the important info . . . the guys and gals on my facebook group know this, but . . . Lights, Camera . . . Interaction (LCI) ****_WILL_**** be going back up!**

**Sadly, I can only put it back up on TWCS site and possibly Fictionpad (if I can ever work out the bloody site). The moment I try to put it up on here, it'll get pulled.**

**I'll be putting it up, chapter by chapter, very soon, so please keep an eye out for it. **

**See you all soon! 3**


	32. Chapter 32

**It's a very quick one tonight. I'm battling computer problems (Don't worry, my laptop with my stories are safe) at the moment. Seems to be one thing after another.**

"Will it be totally corny and pathetic if I invited you in for 'coffee', even though we both know it's just a bedroom with no coffee making facilities in here?" Bella asked with a small laugh, feeling beyond nervous.

The date had been amazing and now it had come to an end, she didn't want to say goodnight to Edward. She tried to talk herself out of feeling nervous. They had spent all their time together and there was nothing to be nervous about.

But she knew it was more than that. She knew that Edward felt the same way that she was and her feelings were like when she was younger. What she was feeling wasn't new.

"That doesn't sound cheesy at all, I promise," Edward chuckled, feeling equally nervous. He followed Bella into her room and helped her take off her jacket.

"This feels strange, right? I mean, this is us, Edward. We shouldn't be feeling like this. We used to date, so why am I feeling so damn nervous?" Bella said with a sigh.

"Maybe it's because we're adults now, sweetheart. When we were younger, I think our hormones ruled us. Now it's different. We have been a part for so long, but at the same time, we've slipped back to how we used to be. It's strange, but in a good way, I think," he replied.

"Well, we haven't gone right back to how we were. I mean, there's a lot less sex now," Bella said with a giggle and sat down on the bed.

"No, that's a fair point. So, grabbing the bull by the horns, are we going to talk about this?" Edward asked, sitting next to her.

"I want it – us – Edward, but I don't know how to do any of this. It's been years and with everything that's gone on, I don't know where to start," Bella groaned.

"To be honest, we both know that the feelings are there. Yes, there's a lot going on, but hell, the police think that we're married," he laughed. "Personally, I think we should just do what feels right for us. There's no way I'm going to push you into anything you're not ready for, but I wouldn't mind a kiss or two if I can steal them from you,"

"It's not stealing if I give them to you freely, Edward," Bella laughed.

**~*~OYE~*~**

Somehow, with their talking, they ended up lying on the bed. The talked until it was the early hours of the morning, but Edward didn't want to leave Bella. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and fall asleep. So that's what he did.

He woke up the following morning to the squeals of Eloise as his grandfather stood next to the bed.

"It's about time you woke up, this one has been awake since seven. She's missing you both," he chuckled and passed Eloise over to Edward.

If Edward had to wake up in any way, this would be the best by far. There was no way anyone could be miserable when this baby was in the room.

"Thanks, Gramps. What's the time?"

"About time you got up, you have a visitor downstairs and he's a little impatient. Just make sure you change Eloise before you come down," he laughed and walked out of the room.

Edward spent a couple of minutes playing with Eloise, both of them making a good deal of noise to wake Bella, and then he moved over to the changing unit.

Edward let out a laugh as soon as he undid the baby grow that she was wearing. Stuffed down the back of her leg was a small bag. Inside that was two wedding rings and a small scrap of paper.

_'__You might need these'_

"Bella, get up, I think Jasper's downstairs," he whispered against her ear.

She soon shot out of bed and within a few minutes, they were heading downstairs, wedding rings on their fingers as they held hands.

What greeted them was an amazing sight.

Jasper, Esme and Carlisle were waiting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of tea each as Esme spoke about missing the rose garden here.

**So why do you think Esme, Carlisle and Jasper are there?**

**More important news: The first two chapters Lights, Camera . . . Interaction have been uploaded to both TWCS and Fiction Pad. If you feel up for a story that's full of every type of sex possible WITH a plot, feel free to check it out lol. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Slap me now. I know, it feels like forever. This chapter was pretty hard to write. I'll explain more at the bottom xx**

"Okay, it's not that we're not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Edward asked once they'd both hugged Esme and Carlisle.

Both of Edward's parent's looked tired, but so happy to see them. Esme snatched Eloise from Edward's arms as soon as she was able to and Bella just stood there with a smile that could light up the room.

"Jasper mentioned that he had to come over, so we thought we'd tag along," Carlisle answered and took the seat next to Esme.

"I have a lawyer coming out to perform a DNA test on Eloise. It's the final hoop we all have to jump through. Peter's funeral is on Friday, but none of you have to be there for that. Charlotte is kicking up a storm and if she wasn't such a bitch, I'd find it quite funny," Jasper spoke up.

Edward stood there, worried about how calm Jasper was being about his brother. He couldn't even begin to think of how he'd feel if he had to bury one of his family or best friends. It hurt just to think of about it.

"How is she kicking up a storm?" Bella asked carefully.

"Just the standard rich bitch attitude. She's talking to any and every one that she can. She's even gone to the papers. She's trying to dirty your name in all of this, tell anyone who listens about how you're taking everything from her. At the end of the day, she knew what she was getting into. She knew, that without a baby of her own, she would walk away with nothing. It's not our fault that she doesn't have a maternal bone in her body. Though I am grateful that she doesn't. I wouldn't like any nieces or nephews raised by her," Jasper grouched.

The sour look on his face soon changed when Eloise laughed and you could see the joy he got from that little baby.

"So if everything is organized, when do you think we should head back home?" Bella asked and no one could miss the sadness in her voice. They all knew how much she loved this country and her pseudonym grandparents.

"I'd say after the funeral. Let the press die down first and then head home. He's still making the front of the pages with one story or another. Once the funeral is over, they'll find another story to cover. Charlotte is trying to make as much money as she can at the moment with the papers and magazines, but that can only last for so long. The will is being read next Wednesday, but no one really needs to be there for that, we all know the outcome. Once the DNA test is complete, that's the last of it. You'll be handed everything for Eloise,"

"It seems so simple, doesn't it. A man's life is over, but hey, here are the keys to his properties and details of the bank accounts. It sounds almost heartless," Bella mused. She still hadn't come to terms with everything that had happened, but everything now was for Eloise. Everything Bella and Edward did would be for her little girl.

"He _was_ heartless, Bella, but that's the way he had always been. Everything was a business opportunity with him. I know this sounds cruel, but maybe you _should_ see this as just a business deal. No, it doesn't sound cruel, it _is_ cruel. You could never be as heartless as him, but this is Eloise we're talking about. Take your feelings out of the matter and think about her. She will never have to want for anything. That night I told you to run, your biggest fear was that you had nothing to give her, nothing to keep her safe. You do now. She will have anything she could ever want and no matter where that money comes from, it's for her, Bella. She doesn't need to know about her sperm donor. She doesn't need to know what he was like before he died. But she will be taken care of," Jasper said and no one could doubt his feelings for his niece. The love he had for that little girl was palpable.

"You will make an awesome dad one day, Jasper," Bella giggled tearfully.

"Not any time soon, if I have my way," Carlisle tried to sound stern, but everyone laughed.

"And how is that going, do I have to give you a big brother warning?" Edward asked, finally taking a seat at the table.

"Pfft, as long as it wasn't like Emmett's. He tried to show me STI images and bought one of those electronic babies. He had me sitting in the living room with the same three cartoons on repeat, showing me the images _and_ dealing with the baby. Esme came home from work to find me looking very frazzled," Jasper laughed.

"Emmett did a good job, Edward, but no warnings are needed. I know how much he loves my daughter already," Esme said, smiling softly at Jasper.

"Just don't, you know, hurt her. I like you and want it to stay that way," Edward tried to sound threatening, but again, everyone laughed.

**~*~OYE~*~**

The family had decided to give Edward and Bella another day off and all but kicked them out of the house so they could play catch up with Eloise.

Edward and Bella chose to go shopping for Eloise. They would only be here for just a week more, but she really needed some stuff.

They had fun picking out some outfits and a couple of new toys and then they headed for lunch in town.

"I was thinking that it's about time I started to wean Eloise off of breast milk. She's teething now and she's not feeding that much from me as it is. What do you think?" Bella asked randomly as they finished up their lunch.

Edward was a little shocked that she'd brought this conversation up in the middle of a small café, but that was neither here nor there.

"I would support you on anything you decided, sweetheart. They say to breastfeed for as long as you can, but I'm sure those recommendations come from men who have no idea what the mothers go through. Eloise is very healthy and happy. If you want to try it, then we'll try it. Might be good to think about doing it once we're back home, though. She's going to be a little ratty with the jetlag and the plane ride home. She's needs her momma for just a little while yet," Edward tried to make light of the situation, but he could see that Bella was at war with herself.

"Do _you_ think I've fed her for long enough?"

"Certainly. You've given her the best start in life and you've done it while going through this horrible ordeal. You could have given up and put her on the bottle, but you didn't. And while there's nothing wrong with weaning her completely now, you can always keep in one or two feeds a day," Edward said encouragingly.

"You're right," Bella smiled a little brighter.

When they were done with food and shopping, they headed back to the house. The lawyer for Peter's estate and a doctor turned up just before dinner and while Bella was on edge about the testing, she was finally glad that it would all be over soon.

The lawyer explained that the test wouldn't take long to be completed and then he would call her to discuss the details of Peter's estate. That had been enough to send Bella into a panic again. She didn't want to know the details. She had barely coped with knowing that she would be in charge of it all.

"I think we would prefer for Jasper to be in control of everything until there comes a time that Bella can deal with it herself. Under the circumstances, she hasn't had the time to adjust to this," Carlisle stressed and the lawyer agreed.

So that was how simple it appeared to be to Edward. Jasper would be in control of everything until Bella had made up her mind about it all. It would take some time to work out the final details, but that wasn't a worry that Bella had to deal with.

**~*~OYE~*~**

"Bella, I know how perfect you are as a mom and I know you will have everyone's best interests in your plans before you think about yourself, but you _will_ have to do that at some point. Edward lives in a modest apartment with no play area for Eloise outside. You'll need to think about getting a home for you all. I will help you out in any way I can, but I think you're going to have to get over the hurdle of how much Peter was worth. You need to focus on what you both need without thinking about how much is sitting in the bank," Jasper said later that night.

Bella had been very quiet for the rest of the day and Jasper was worried about her. He'd pulled Edward to one side and they both agreed that someone needed to talk to her. Edward was worried about how she would open up to him, but he was sure she'd talk to Jasper.

"I know what you're saying, Jasper, I really do, but it's just too much at the moment,"

"In what way? How about we break it down a little," he suggested and even went to grab some paper and a pen.

Bella laughed at how serious he was being, but she appreciated it all.

"Okay, let me know the first thing you're worried about,"

With a deep breath, Bella started to list her fears.

**Okay, so here it is. Bella has gone through so much. She's had ten years of nothing. No possessions, no choice, no money etc… All of a sudden, she has a baby, her family back, new family in Jasper. She's also in charge of so much from Peter's estate. Now, while most of us would be jumping for joy, it would be like winning the lottery, but that isn't the case for Bella. She's now got all of this for Eloise, but at what cost. Yes, she's happy that she won't ever have to worry again about providing for her baby, but look at what she had to go through to get it. **

**So yeah, this chapter was hard to write, to try and get in her mind. **

**I hope you can understand xxx**


End file.
